


Destinies Revealed

by Deathangelgw



Series: Destiny's Wheel [1]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Language, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: The Youjakai (spirit world) is entering the Ningenkai (human world) and six youth are called upon to battle the evil hordes of Youja. (demons) Can they succeed and still find the love that they deserve and have rightfully earned?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny’s Wheel. Chapter 1: Destinies Revealed. Part 1/8

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The Troopers aren’t mine. Never have been never will be. The OC is indeed mine, but, like that matters…anyhoo…

Warnings: AU, OC, will be lots of sap, angst, dark, yaoi, het, language…eventually other stuff as I go.

Rating: from PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: eh…well…

Note: well…this is one of those rewrites of the whole thing. I couldn’t help it. ALSO, this is not my first time at writing the Troopers. Just my first non-crossover. ^_^;;

Feedback: much loved, arigato!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Kimiko looked at the city in the distance, feeling the wind whip her long black hair as she gazed evenly at her destination. Pushing a strand of her hair back from her face, she looked up. ‘Soon. Soon the world will face a danger greater than anything ever known. I just hope those Troopers got the hint to be here,’ she thought to herself as she pulled out a pale crystal orb that glowed with a golden tinge. Looking up again, she began her walk to the city of Shinjuku, the fated Gateway for the Youjakai.

 

Soon, she was in the city and began to search for the reason of the call. As she walked among the people in the bustling city, she caught sight of a crowd. Moving towards them, she smirked as she saw a familiar tiger as the center of the frightened bystanders’ attention.

 

The white tiger that stood there before a little boy turned his head and focused on the young woman watching them with an amused smirk on her face. They locked eyes and the girl heard in her head, /Kimiko, is it time?/ She smiled at the familiar tenor voice that caressed her with memories and she nodded slightly.

 

The tiger turned his head back to the human boy he had been examining then looked up at the teenage boy that had a possessive hand on his flank. Walking for a bit after Ryo reassured the boy and told him to go back to his parents, they walked deeper into the city. The local police surrounded them, but Byakuen knew he was to stay still.

 

Suddenly, he felt darkness coming towards them. He heard his name being said in worry, “Byakuen.” Byakuen looked up with the youth and saw the dark clouds that were gathering. ‘They are here,’ he thought grimly, then looked over to where he had seen his old friend. Seeing that she was gone, he focused back to his charge, Ryo Sanada, as he tried to calm the now panicking crowds.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko had seen the youth that had been next to her old friend, Byakuen. ‘So, that is Sanada Ryo. Then the others must be near.’ She looked up as her thoughts were interrupted by the gathering ‘storm’ and frowned. Then, bending her knees as she watched, she jumped up, using the buildings as springboards as she headed for the roof of the nearest building. Once on the roof, she looked around, pushing her hair back as it blew wildly around her from the sudden wind.

 

Suddenly, lightening flashed, striking near her. She crouched into a defensive posture as she watched warily around her. She heard screams and the sound of shattered glass falling below her, but she had to quickly ignore her concern as several youja appeared before her, swinging kusari gama as they surrounded her. Looking at her, they then attacked, slashing out with the scythe parts of their gamas.

 

Smirking as she ducked under the first round, she did a roundhouse kick, decapitating two of the youja, and then flipped out of the way of another attack, landing on the shoulders of a nearby soldier. Locking her legs behind the soldier, she flipped back and slammed it to the ground, breaking it in two. Standing up by the now smoking pile of armor, she faced the remaining soldiers with a smirk. “You bucketheads were sure foolish. Didn’t your master ever tell you to not underestimate your opponents?” she asked snidely as she watched them.

 

The soldiers laughed softly and one said, “You won’t win. And besides, who said a girl could fight?!” She smirked at them then let her hands drop to her sides as she watched them. Laughing evilly, they threw their chains at her, wrapping her in them. “What? Giving up so soon?” the one asked as they all tightened the chains around her.

 

Her smirk widened and suddenly her eyes glowed. White pearlescent light filled her dark violet eyes as she gazed at them and a sudden wind picked up. The soldiers pulled back slightly in sudden wariness, and then gasped in shock as the chains holding the female warrior shattered. She chuckled softly as the pieces flew rapidly at them, destroying the remaining soldiers in seconds.

 

The unusual wind died and she straightened, her eyes closed as she smiled. Shaking her head to get her hair under control, she opened her eyes and murmured softly as she walked past the smoking piles of metal, “Told ya.” She walked over to the edge of the building and looked down to see the now sub-armored Ryo facing against one of the soldiers. She put her foot onto the edge and leaned her arm onto it as she silently watched the two combatants. Then, she looked up as she felt 'them’ nearby.

 

Orange…Kongo.

Green…Korin.

Blue…Suiko.

Indigo...Tenku.

 

‘All are here,’ she thought to herself in satisfaction, then turned in time to see Rekka getting thrown down into the pavement. She frowned in consternation. ‘These guys are the Samurai Troopers? Aw man, now we’re in trouble,’ she thought to herself in exasperation. She watched as he got up and her friend, Byakuen, stepped in front of him protectively. Eyes narrowing in interest, she remembered what her mentor had said.

 

_/They will need your guidance. Show them not who you are until the time is right and help them, but let them learn as well. This will help them grow stronger as a team./_

 

_/But Kaos, what is my part in it when they learn to use Kikoutei? Why am I needed?/_

 

_/You will guide them in the use of its power. And you are Ai and holder of Reikon. You are the binding key./_

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she watched a young woman and a young boy go flying from the shock waves of the youja’s gama. ‘Stay hidden, huh? And who are those two? They’re going to be trouble, that’s for sure,’ she thought to herself in concern as they got up and continued to watch the battle.

 

*~*~*

 

Ryo panted softly. ‘These guys are tougher than they look. This isn’t going to be easy,’ he thought to himself as the soldier gloated. Suddenly, he flung the scythe at Ryo and Ryo brought his arms up protectively across his face, expecting a blow. But a few seconds passed and then a loud crack sounded. Blinking slightly in surprise, he looked up to find an armored arm in front of his face, looking just like his own, only dark blue in color.

 

“You can take a break now,” a teasing voice floated to his ears and he looked up to see a grinning young man with blue hair protecting him. The youth turned his head slightly, a grin clear on his face as he commented cockily, “Touma no Tenku. I fight for Chi! Kenzan!”

 

Another youth in orange subyoroi crashed down near Touma, his smoky black locks curling around the orange headband that adorned his chiseled forehead. “Shu no Kongo. I fight for Gi! Kenzan!” Shu’s cheerful and confident voice stated as he smirked at the youja.

 

The youja and Ryo looked slightly in shock at the two new faces, and then were drawn up by a light voice. “Took you long enough!” They all looked up at a nearby building and saw a light blue subyoroied youth standing at the top, his auburn hair rustling in the wind as he smirked down at them. “Shin no Suiko. I fight for Shin! Kenzan!” he called, and then jumped from the edge.

 

As they watched him come down, they saw another youth, his wild blond hair flowing around his head as he fell headfirst while crossing his arms. “Seiji no Korin. I fight for Rei! Kenzan!” he added in a soft voice as he and Shin landed on their feet. They straightened and stared cockily at the soldier who stood between the five of them.

 

*~*~*

 

‘So they really are here,’ Kimiko thought as she gazed from the shadows at the scene below her.

 

*~*~*

 

“So, all five Samurai Troopers are here. Well, that makes it easier for me,” the soldier said cockily as he swung his kusari-gama over his head and gazed at the assembled warriors.

 

“Big talk coming from a tin can. Let’s see ya back it up!” Seiji’s voice called out as he jumped and attacked. Shu shouted as he followed Seiji in. The soldier laughed mockingly as he avoided their attacks and swiftly pursued with a couple of his own. Shu crashed to the ground and Seiji landed near where the Kongo wearer was laying. “What power...” Seiji muttered softly as they eyed the soldier warily.

 

“You’re up against me now!” Shin stated as he jumped in, hitting the soldier successfully in the face several times with hard punches. Touma flew in, spinning and hitting the soldier squarely in the face with his knees. Touma and Shin pulled back, looking smug as they gazed at the slightly disoriented soldier.

 

“Had enough?” Touma asked cockily as the soldier brought his weapon back up.

 

“Hehe, I’ve only just begun,” the soldier mocked, then swung his scythe out, striking the four Troopers swiftly. The Troopers pulled back, rubbing where they had gotten hit in discomfort. Kimiko frowned in worry as she watched them, and then was halted in her thoughts as Rekka stepped forward.

 

“Let me handle this,” Ryo stated quietly and the others looked at him in a mixture of disbelief, wonder, and worry.

 

“You're beat!” Touma asked as he took in Ryo’s panting form.

 

“You can’t do it. Let us do this,” Seiji added snidely as he tossed his hair.

 

“I'll handle him you mean,” Shin retorted to Seiji just as snidely and Shu turned to the redhead with a snort.

 

“You came in late to the game. Should you be saying that?” Shu asked as he gestured to Ryo.

 

Suddenly, a soft woman’s voice floated out from the alley. “You need to work together to find your power!” A young red-haired woman stood in the alley behind them with a young boy, watching them.

 

*~*~*

 

Kimiko watched them in curiosity. ‘Perhaps they will indeed serve a purpose,’ she thought to herself. As she turned back to watch the young men whom she was to guide, she saw with some amusement the confusion and thoughtfulness on their faces. ‘Yes, a purpose indeed,’ she thought as she then stepped back. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen and she may have to make an appearance sooner than expected. “Busou…Reikon!” she called and transformed into her yoroi. She stepped up again and watched silently as the soldier turned to the two newcomers.

 

*~*~*

 

“I don't like your interference...” he snarled and swung his chain out, wrapping it around the two, and swiftly pulling them so they were in front of him, hanging in the chain.

 

The Troopers gasped in shock and watched in horror as the two were captured and squeezed by the surrounding chain. The soldier laughed evilly as he tightened the chains and the two gasped and moaned in pain, struggling to get free. Shu growled and charged towards the soldier, intending to free them, but froze as the soldier turned to him and placed his two captives between him and the attacking Shu. Shu got his arms up in front of his face in time to take a blow that sent him flying into a fence and the soldier laughed derisively. “What? Do you think I’m going to damage my little trophies?” the soldier commented evilly, his amusement gaining as he squeezed the two even more.

 

Gasping in pain and crying out, the two struggled harder in the grip. “Oniichans!” the little boy cried out and the Troopers set their jaws in anger.

 

“Yamete!” Ryo snarled softly, and then straightened. “All right. You want to see my power, here it is. But it'll be the last thing you see,” Ryo declared as he gazed at the mocking soldier in anger. The other Troopers nodded firmly and transformed before the watching captives and captor.

 

“Busou…Rekka!”

“Korin!”

“Tenku!”

“Suiko!”

“Kongo!”

 

The five young men became enmeshed in mystical yoroi, sakura floating around them as they faced the soldier.

 

*~*~*

 

Kimiko smirked at the scene as she thought, ‘Now we shall see what they got.’

 

*~*~*

 

The soldier chuckled deeply as he watched the five, and the two captured ones watched as well in shock.

 

“What’s going on?” the young boy asked as he saw the new armor.

 

“That is mystical yoroi,” the young woman stated matter-of-factly.

 

The soldier laughed again, speaking with dripping sarcasm, “So you really hold the five Yoroi?” He laughed again and Ryo pulled his katanas out swiftly. Ryo stumbled slightly, panting in pain as he glared at the mocking soldier. “You can’t destroy the Youjakai. You are too weak!” he added snidely and Ryo growled as he attacked.

 

Ryo shouted as he swung his katanas, connecting with the kusari. They exchanged blows for a minute, then the soldier laughed again as he slammed Ryo with his scythe, sending the Rekka holder crashing into the pavement.

 

The other Troopers pulled back, uncertainty on their faces as they tried to think on how to get the two free. The soldier mocked him, squeezing the two even more till they cried out in pain. Shu snarled and growled out, “Onore...”

 

The Youja laughed in evil amusement. Then, turning slightly, he threw the young boy and woman up and teleported them into a large screen. The Troopers gasped in surprise as they saw the two appear on the screen, frightened eyes looking around for help.

 

Pulling an arrow out and taking aim at the soldier, Touma cried, “Well, now we can attack without worrying about hitting them!” Letting his arrow fly, he watched as it hit the soldier square in the chest plate. Suddenly, the girl and boy screamed in agony from the screen and the Troopers gasped in horror.

 

“Those two felt the arrow!” Seiji cried out as they watched the two pant for air. The soldier laughed derisively as he brought his scythe up. Taking the tip, he scratched a line down his armor. The woman and boy screamed in pain, writhing as he did it again and again, leaving glowing marks along the armor.

 

Ryo snarled softly, “Yamero.” Twirling his katanas, he sheathed them and stood before the soldier. The other Troopers stared at him in shock.

 

“You are a fool boy!” the youja shouted as he threw his chain at Ryo, wrapping it around the passive warrior. Swinging Ryo over his head, the youja then threw him into the pavement. Bringing him up by the chain around Ryo’s neck, the youja laughed mockingly. “You’ll help them no matter how much you suffer!” Ryo groaned softly, trying to think of how he could get loose, when a soft whistling noise sounded through the tense silence. Suddenly, the chain holding Ryo shattered and Ryo crashed to the ground. “Nani!?” The soldier looked around for the source and saw a sai sticking out of the pavement, gleaming in the pale darkness with some of the chain links around its blade. Looking up, they all saw a golden warrior standing on a building. “Who the hell are you? Are you the sixth one?” the soldier asked mockingly as he glared up at the unmoving figure.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Shu asked as the four standing Troopers watched in wonder.

 

“I don’t know. Their armor is way different from ours,” Seiji replied softly as they looked at the distant warrior. The golden one’s armor was actually much like theirs: the horns on the headpiece flowed back much like a gazelle, while the sais were located along the sides.

 

“Well, since you seem to want in, why not join us!” the soldier cried out as he tossed his kusari at the warrior. The warrior jumped, landing not far from them and they could see that he had his mask down, covering his face so that it was unreadable.

 

Glaring at the soldier, the warrior said softly, “You youja are all alike. Destroying the innocent and torturing the ones who would fight for them.” The soldier pulled back slightly at this, and then growled as he flung his gama at him. The warrior brought his other sai up, letting it wrap with the chain. Calmly, he held the chain taut, gazing at the soldier. Softly, he spoke, “Samurai Troopers. Listen to me. In order for you to defeat the Youjakai you must trust yourselves, each other, and your yoroi.”

 

Laughing, the soldier sneered, “They won’t learn! They are too worried about the weak!” Suddenly, he cocked his head as an intense heat wave began to form around him. “What’s this heat?” he asked as he then turned to see a determined Ryo walking towards him. “Is this the power of Rekka?” he asked mockingly.

 

The golden one stepped away from the soldier quickly as Ryo took out his katanas. Putting the handles together, he jumped into the air, shouting, “Sou En ZAN!” A blinding white light flared around him then went slicing down as Ryo slashed at the soldier.

 

Crying out in pain, the youja threw the kusari-gama into the air as he cried out, “Masho-sama! See what I show you AAAAAAH!!” In a bright hot flash of light, he vanished.

 

Ryo panted as the glare faded and they all gasped in awe as they saw the damage. The building that had been behind the soldier was sliced and melted in half.

 

“Yosh! Great job!” Shu exclaimed ecstatically.

 

“Yea, Ryo really wailed on that guy!” Shin agreed enthusiastically and the other two gave just as enthusiastic compliments.

 

Suddenly, they looked up and saw that the woman and boy were falling from their prison. A flash of white and gold flew up and the unknown warrior and Byakuen landed gently, one each holding the two captives protectively. They smiled and Seiji said, “At least they’re safe.”

 

A harsh sound of laughter echoed down around them and they looked up to see four figures standing on the lightening lit buildings around them. “I’ve watched your battle carefully, Samurai Troopers. You barely won. You are all very weak.” A warrior in black, tan, and yellow laughed at them again.

 

“Dare da?” Ryo demanded as they all looked up at the figures.

 

“We are the four Masho of Arago-sama of the Youjakai. I am Shuten, Oni Masho,” the black clad warrior replied mockingly.

 

“I am Anubis, Yami Masho,” the tan armored warrior added as his cape flapped around his shoulders and body.

 

“I am Naaza, Doku Masho,” a green armored warrior stated menacingly as he glared down at the youth.

 

“I am Rajura, Gen Masho,” the purple spider warrior murmured softly, arms crossed as he glanced at the Troopers.

 

Suddenly, a dark presence descended from the castle that had mysteriously appeared in the city. A deep voice echoed around them as a sinister wind blew around the watching Troopers. “And I, Samurai Troopers, am Arago, ruler of the Youjakai. I have come into this world to spread my darkness.”

 

The young boy looked up at the woman and asked, “What’s going on?”

 

Hand by her heart, the young woman replied, “It has begun. War against the Youjakai.”

 

“I rule this world! Now and forever!” Arago’s laughter echoed through the air, sending shivers through the warriors as they watched the Masho become glowing balls of light and return to the floating castle.

 

A soft sigh answered the silence and a quiet voice stated, “And the sacrifices will be as great as the rewards. And it will not be an easy battle.” They watched as the unknown warrior went over to his sai and picked it up. Sheathing it swiftly, he turned and started to walk away.

 

“Hey wait! Just who are you?! Aren’t you going to tell us?” Shu called as they turned to him. The warrior stopped, not moving as they watched.

 

‘Jeez, this guy isn’t talking. What’s up with him?’ Ryo thought with curiosity as they waited for the warrior to answer.

 

In truth, Kimiko was trying her hardest not to start laughing, as she stayed faced away from them. ‘A boy?! They think I’m a BOY!?’ she thought in utter amusement. ‘Oh if only they knew! How did they screw that one up? It’s not like I’m not OBVIOUS!’ She snorted softly, then heard a clearing throat and turned her head slightly so that they saw only her face mask. “Call me friend. My identity will be revealed when the time is right. See you around, Samurai Troopers,” she replied softly then walked away into the shadows of the alley.

 

“Well how do you like that? Talk about secretive!” Shu snorted softly as he crossed his arms, glaring at where the quiet soldier had vanished.

 

Seiji nodded and added softly, “And I don’t know if we can trust that guy. People with secrets generally aren’t trustworthy.” Ryo nodded in agreement then looked down at Byakuen as he growled at them softly.

 

Looking up at the floating castle, Ryo agreed softly, “Yea, you may be right, Seiji. But he helped us out and we’re going to need all the help we can get.” The others nodded as they gazed up at the castle.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Destiny’s Wheel. Chapter 1: Destinies Revealed. Part 2/8

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The Troopers aren’t mine. Never have been never will be. The OC is indeed mine, but, like that matters…anyhoo…

Warnings: AU, OC, will be lots of sap, angst, dark, yaoi, het, language…eventually other stuff as I go…

Rating: from PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: eh…well…

Note: ah well…things are getting interesting!

Feedback: much loved!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

The world was in confusion at the happenings in the city of Shinjuku. The Japanese government and military decided then to send in several troops, hoping in that false hope that their power would be greater than this latest threat.

 

Kimiko watched silently as the military’s air force flew towards the besieged city. She frowned thoughtfully as she watched them slowly lose their power, falling fast. Suddenly, she saw the youja that were waiting and tensed.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The pilot looked up from the failing gauges and cried out as he saw an armored soldier in front of him. The soldier held up his blade and neatly sliced through the helicopter. The pilot screamed, and then blinked as he looked around. Strong arms were around his waist and he turned his head to look into intense violet eyes. “I suggest that if you and your comrades wish to live, leave this place before anything else happens.” The young woman looked at him seriously, her voice filled with certainty and a faint tone of command as she let him go.

 

Swallowing hard, the pilot stumbled back slightly and asked, “Who are you? What is going on here?”

 

The young woman replied softly, “You are in over your head. Get out of here and leave this to those of us chosen to fight.” The pilot looked at her, and then smiled slightly. Saluting sharply, he turned and ran swiftly, heading for the other troops. Kimiko sighed softly in frustration, then jumped up and ran along the rooftops.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Touma sighed softly as he looked around at the empty streets of Shinjuku. “I never knew the Youjakai had such power.”

 

Seiji smirked slightly as he replied, though he didn't move. “The bigger the army, the more determined I feel. Calm yourself.”

 

Looking over then at his blond haired companion, Touma frowned. “Hashiba Touma desu. I'm with the Taiko Panku teachings.”

 

“Date Seiji desu. I'm a descendant of Masamune Date,” Seiji replied as he looked over finally and smiled a bit at Touma.

 

“So you are part of the one eyed school?” Touma teased as he pointed up and closed one eye and Seiji snorted lightly as his smile turned into a grin. But Touma suddenly looked up as he sensed something, like someone was watching them.

 

“What is it, Touma?” Seiji asked quietly and turned slightly when he heard a can clink along the barren street and a cat meowed.

 

Touma frowned as he stared up at some shadows on the roof above them. Looking back down, he shrugged self-consciously and answered, “Nan demou nai. Must have been my imagination. But I could have sworn we were being watched.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko silently watched them from the shadows, a slight smile playing on her lips as she gazed at the two. ‘So, Touma Hashiba sensed I was here. Interesting. I wonder how he was able to do that?’ she thought to herself in amusement, and then moved silently away from the two as they continued their watch.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Byakuen silently watched as Arago destroyed the troops outside the city. Suddenly, his ears pricked forward at a noise and he growled menacingly. A soft voice floated to him and he relaxed. “Easy Byakuen. It’s me.” Looking over at the shadows, he saw the shape of a golden armored figure appear, long raven hair flowing around a feminine body. Locking eyes with the violet eyes of his old friend, Byakuen purred as he walked over to her, leaning into her gentle caresses.

 

/Kimiko, I have missed you./ His soft tenor voice connected with her mind and she smiled gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

/I have missed you too, old friend,/ she replied softly as they stayed close together.

 

/Has Kaos ordered that you keep your identity a secret?/ he asked softly as they sat down, Kimiko between his paws as they gazed solemnly at the troops outside the city. She nodded mutely, her eyes filled with sadness as she looked upon the destruction.

 

“Stupid fools. When will they learn to listen,” she muttered softly and sighed. Suddenly, she stiffened and sat up. Standing swiftly, she explained to Byakuen, “Kaos is calling me. I must go to him.” Byakuen nodded and watched as she disappeared.

 

Turning slightly, he returned to his post, listening to the chattering down below.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jun watched silently as the warriors in front of him rested or ate. They all looked up as the young woman murmured softly, “The Youjakai’s power is greater than I had imagined. It is more than the city that is in danger.” She looked at the young boy next to her and added, “Don’t worry. I’m sure your mom and dad will be alright.”

 

The young boy looked at them and asked softly, “Do you think my mom and dad will be all right?”

 

The young man in red stated softly, “Don’t worry. We’ll get them back. I’ve sworn to crush the Youjakai’s master.”

 

“Save some of them for me too,” the orange clad youth commented with a smirk.

 

Nodding as he smiled at the raven-haired young man, the young boy pointed at himself. “My name is Jun. What’s yours?” he queried hesitantly and the other boy smiled.

 

“Ryo. Sanada Ryo,” Ryo replied reassuringly and then Jun looked at the orange armored warrior who was stuffing his face.

 

The large youth swallowed and responded, “And my name is Rei Faun Shu. I'm from Yokohama.”

 

Jun smiled slightly then looked over at the slender redhead near Shu. “And you are?” he asked and the youth smiled at him.

 

“Mouri Shin. I'm from the Motonari Mouri line,” the slender Shin said soothingly and Jun nodded.

 

Smiling gently, the red haired girl commented, “Motonari Mouri line? And here I thought heroes didn't exist anymore!”

 

They all looked up as the green armored and blue armored young men came back down the stairwell. Ryo nodded at the two and Shu questioned, “Well? What’s it looking like up there?”

 

Touma shrugged as they came up. “Eh, it’s desolate up there,” he answered and looked around.

 

Seiji nodded and added, “Well, looks like we’re spending the night down here. All right?” The others nodded, and then Ryo frowned.

 

“What about that guy that helped us yesterday? Any sign of him?” Ryo asked softly and the two newcomers looked at each other.

 

“Well. Not with our sight, but I swear I felt someone watching us,” Touma replied and Shu snorted.

 

“Well, one would think so with the Youjakai all around us,” he said sarcastically and Touma shook his head, smirking.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko went up onto a rooftop and looked around. She watched silently as the militia sent in more troops. Her eyes sad as she watched them each get destroyed by their own power, she failed to hear a soft clanging noise behind her.

 

“You have done well, my child.” The soft voice caused the warrior to gasp and spin around.

 

Kimiko smiled joyfully as she saw Kaos and ran to him, letting him enfold her into his arms. Petting her hair soothingly, Kaos smiled gently down at her before she looked up. “Master. I did as you asked. I helped the Troopers. But are you sure they are the ones?” she asked as she stood and looked at him. Tilting his head in curiosity, Kaos said nothing as she continued, “I mean, they almost lost and…” Her voice trailed off and she sighed as she looked at him.

 

“My dear child. You must have patience. They will, in time, grow into their strength,” Kaos replied soothingly then looked up.

 

Kimiko looked up as well and looked wary. “The Youjakai has sent one of the Masho,” she said softly and Kaos nodded. Turning to him, she asked, “Should I go, in case they need me?” Kaos nodded once and watched as she disappeared, running swiftly across the rooftops like they were connected. Slowly, he followed her, knowing what she planned on doing if need be.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Nasuti looked out at the damage done by the Youjakai. “The military didn’t stand a chance against the power of the Youjakai. The fools,” she muttered softly and Ryo came up beside her.

 

The Trooper leader commented softly, “You seem to know a lot about the Youjakai. What’s your name again?”

 

“My name is Nasuti. Yagiyu Nasuti. I am a teaching aide at the University in ancient folklore and history. Stuff our parents thought we could use someday,” she replied with a soft sad smile.

 

Ryo nodded and then they all looked up as Byakuen came down the stairs. Stiffening in wariness, the Troopers watched the tiger as it growled softly in warning. Ryo went forward and asked softly, “Byakuen, is it over?” But then they all heard a growing pounding, coming for where they were. The Troopers moved swiftly into a defensive circle around Nasuti and Jun as they waited.

 

“Is it them?” Touma asked softly and Ryo nodded once. They all tensed as the footsteps stopped almost above them. Suddenly, the roof exploded, raining concrete around them. Jun and Nasuti cried out in fear and the Troopers drew closer to them. Looking up, they recognized one of the Masho as he stood above them. A cruel laugh echoed down to them and they drew even closer together protectively as they watched the crack in the pavement above them grow.

 

The Masho pulled on his chain, widening the fault until they were exposed completely to him as he laughed again.

 

The Troopers looked up at the Masho and Ryo shouted, “Dare da!” But the Masho ignored his order as he looked at the two non-armored bystanders and smiled wickedly. Jun and Nasuti held each other tighter in fear as they saw his gaze rest on them.

 

Touma looked at them in comprehension and shouted, “He’s after them!”

 

Seiji nodded and suggested, “We need to protect them.”

 

The others nodded and brought their arms up. “Reikei!” Shin shouted and they began to run around the two humans and tiger.

 

Bringing their arms up in the form of calling on their yoroi, the Troopers stopped at five points around the three. Ryo shouted as they brought down their arms, “JIN!”

 

“GI!”

“CHI!”

“REI!”

“SHIN!”

 

As they shouted the virtues that were their souls, their yoroi appeared before them, copying their stances and positions. The yoroi then separated from the five and all ten brought their arms down. Bright beams of light formed between the yoroi and the Troopers, forming an impenetrable shield around the three. The Troopers then jumped out of the circle and went to the surface, surrounding the Masho quickly.

 

Laughing evilly as he swung his kusari gama above his head, the Masho watched them as they surrounded him confidently. “You’re Shuten, aren’t you?” Ryo asked softly as he brought his arms up defensively.

 

Shuten’s smirk grew and he stated snidely, “Samurai Troopers, do you really think you can defeat me?” The Troopers glared at him and circled him warily. Suddenly, Shuten threw his scythe at them.

 

The Troopers cried out as they dodged and then attacked. Shuten defended himself, laughing evilly the whole time and smashed them into the walls, concrete, or his own knee. The Troopers pulled back and Shuten laughed again. “Troopers, you truly are in over your head. Be sure to send me a card from hell,” he declared cruelly, then jumped into the sky. “Kou…Rai…SEN!” he cried out as he sent his kusari gama plunging towards the earth below the Troopers. They cried out in alarm as the earth began to tremble under their feet and bright red lights shot up out of the earth. Soon, to their shock, they were suspended above the ground, pinned by chains.

 

Shuten’s laughter taunted them as he watched them try to break free. “You may as well give up, Samurai Troopers. Without your yoroi powers, you are helpless!” he proclaimed and laughed again.

 

Jun shouted at Ryo, “Ryo, call the Troopers to arms! Break the circle!”

 

Ryo looked over at Jun and said, “You don't need...to tell me that...”

 

Shuten laughed again, but then a soft voice from above floated down. “Mind telling me what’s so funny, Masho?”

 

“Nani?” Shuten looked up and, along with the Troopers, saw the mysterious warrior that had helped them before. He jumped down and landed between the Masho and the Troopers and glared at Shuten. Shuten’s smirk widened. “So, you’ve come to watch them die and join them, Kin'iro* Samurai?” he asked snidely and the warrior’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

“Be wary, Masho. For you won’t be laughing for long,” he replied warningly, and then attacked, catching the Masho off guard. Shuten grunted as he was slammed into a wall and the warrior smirked. “I don’t hear you laughing, Masho,” he added snidely and Shuten snarled as he came out from the ruin of the wall he had just crashed into.

 

“You will pay dearly, Kin'iro Samurai,” Shuten snarled, but the warrior just smirked as a clanging sounded from above. “Nani?!” Shuten shouted as he looked up and watched as a monk threw a staff in the middle of the circle of yoroi protecting Nasuti, Jun, and Byakuen.

 

They all watched as the circle disappeared in a bright flash of light. The Troopers gasped in surprise as their powers were returned to them. Taking out one of his sais, the warrior threw it, breaking the chains holding the Troopers. The warrior smirked at Shuten as Ryo called the Troopers to arms and they all landed around the two. He saluted Shuten and commented mockingly, “Been nice knowing you, Masho. Just hope the Troopers will be nice to you.” With that, he flipped over them, grabbing his sai before landing inside of the hole in front of a staring Jun and Nasuti. He smiled at them, then grasped the staff and, in a flash of shimmering white, disappeared before their eyes.

 

“Whoa! Where did he go?!” Shu asked as they looked at the area the golden warrior had disappeared.

 

“And why didn’t he free us right away?” Seiji asked softly as they turned to eye the furious Masho.

 

Ryo shrugged, and then turned to the Masho. “Well Shuten. You were so tough when we didn’t have our full strength. Let’s see how you handle us now,” he challenged confidently and Shuten snarled as he threw his kusari gama at them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko watched from above, having returned the staff to Kaos. He had left, confident in Kimiko’s ability to protect the Troopers, but as she watched, she had a good feeling she might not be needed. She smirked slightly as she thought to herself, ‘Well, maybe I was wrong. But they may still need me to watch over them.’

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo panted softly as he followed Shuten to the top of the building. ‘I can’t fail in this.’ “Awaken my power, Rekka no yoroi!” he cried out as he brought his katanas up.

 

“Kou…Rai…SEN!” Shuten shouted out as he jumped into the air. His kusari gama collided with Ryo and Ryo groaned in pain. But his eyes flashed with determination and bright white light flashed around him, mixing with the red.

 

“Sou…En…ZAN!” Ryo cried out. A blast surrounded them and then Ryo was trapped within the chains. His katana fell to the ground, breaking the chains as it fell, releasing Ryo, who dropped down to the ground.

 

Shuten growled softly, and then saw that his covering had been sliced. ‘He will pay for that,’ he thought to himself, and then growled again. He and Ryo stared at each other in challenge as the other Troopers came to Ryo’s aid.

 

“Ryo! You ok?” Touma cried out as he and Seiji landed next to their leader. Shu and Shin landed in front of them and faced Shuten grimly. Ryo groaned softly and fell to the ground.

 

The Troopers cried out, and then glared at the Masho. “Shuten, we will have revenge,” Touma declared as they surrounded the Masho.

 

Suddenly, a heavy wind blew around them. Dark lightening flashed as a deep voice stated, “Samurai Troopers. You will not defeat me.” A black tornado formed around them, pulling them together than apart.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko tried to not be pulled in, but then felt herself floating above the city, spinning, twisting. A blast came between her and the Troopers and, before unconsciousness took her from the world of the waking, she saw that the yoroi had formed protective shields around their wearers.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jun and Nasuti watched in horror as six glowing balls shot out from the tornado, scattering to different areas. “Oniichans!! ONIICHANS!!” Jun shouted and evil laughter from the floating castle floated down to them.

 

TBC

 

*note: Kin'iro is Japanese for golden. SO, Golden Warrior. Or samurai…hehe

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 1: Destinies Revealed. Pt.3/8

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: only the OC is mine. All other toys in this here ficcie aren’t mine, so no suing sank you!

Warnings: AU, OC, will be lots of sap, angst, dark, yaoi, het, language…eventually other stuff as I go…

Rating: from PG-13-NC-17

Pairings: eh…well…nothing other than the guys being somewhat friends…

Note: well, this will prolly go over a few episodes and such, just to kinda keep things together.

Feedback: much loved thanks!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Kimiko moaned softly as she came back to consciousness, opening her eyes to find herself in a peaceful field, surrounded by softly blowing grass and flowers. She sat up slowly. ‘Where am I?’ she wondered as she rubbed her head weakly. ‘The last thing I remember is…’ “Shimatta…the Troopers,” she whispered softly, realization dawning on her as she remembered the tornado of evil gathering them up and sending them out in a blast of power. She closed her eyes and focused, then breathed a sigh of relief. They were all still alive, but asleep. Deeply asleep. She frowned as she opened her eyes again, and then looked up as the soft chime of the Staff of Kaos floated to her on the gentle breeze. She got up, and then knelt down, not looking at Kaos as he approached her.

 

“My child, you have awakened finally,” Kaos said kindly and Kimiko frowned.

 

She looked up at him and replied, “I failed you, Kaos. The Troopers are now all in a deep trance and Arago is winning.”

 

Kaos stared down at her, and then a soft smile played on his lips. He gestured for her to stand and responded, “No, Arago is not winning for the Troopers may still save this realm. You must start the process first though.”

 

She stood slowly and stared at him in confusion. “But how?” she asked and he smiled at her again as he walked away slowly.

 

“My child. Find Ryo no Rekka and you will know what to do,” he instructed as he disappeared.

 

She frowned softly and then looked around her. ‘I wonder why I ended up here,’ she thought to herself, and then sighed again. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Ryo’s link with her yoroi. Amazingly, it was a very strong link, which made her wonder. She shrugged and then concentrated. A soft pearly white glow surrounded her and she disappeared from the peaceful field and found herself next to a smoking volcano opening. She looked down, and then looked up as a distant roar floated to her. She smiled and walked over to meet Byakuen as he trotted up. “Byakuen. You’re safe,” she whispered softly, assured as he snuggled closer to her.

 

/I was so worried, Kimiko. All of you disappeared. Is Ryo down there?/ he asked her softly, looking down into the smoking pit.

 

“Hai, he’s down there. They are all trapped in a deep sleep, Byakuen. Once Ryo is awake, he must go and search for the others. He cannot do this himself,” she replied softly and he looked up at her. She looked at him and knelt down next to him. “Are the boy and woman still alright?” she asked and he nodded once. “Good. They will be useful. Go and get them. I will revive Rekka no Ryo,” she stated softly and he nodded again before turning and running off for the city.

 

Kimiko smiled as she watched Byakuen’s retreating form, and then looked back down at the smoldering volcano. Kneeling onto one knee, she looked down and stared for a minute. ‘Ryo is down there. So, how am I supposed to wake him up? I don’t even know how I woke up!’ she thought in frustration, and then sighed softly. Closing her eyes and letting instinct take over, a golden glow surrounded her and the kanji of Ai glowed bright gold on her forehead.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo stirred and moaned softly in his bed of lava. Opening his eyes slowly, he felt his armor hum through his spirit, awakening him slowly. “Where…where am I?” he found himself asking softly as he slowly sat up. He had felt someone calling him, pulling him from the depths of a deep sleep, but there was no one around. Groaning as he stumbled to his feet, he looked around. “What happened? How did I end up here?” he asked himself softly as he looked up the walls.

 

At the top, he saw a golden figure watching him. ‘Kin'iro Samurai?’ he thought questioningly and felt a reassuring touch to his mind from the other warrior. ‘If he’s safe, then the others must be safe as well.’ He frowned then as he thought of something else. ‘Did he just touch my mind? What is going on?’ He looked up again, and then sighed softly. “Well, only one way to find out,” he decided determinedly and started to climb up the melted walls of his safe haven.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Nasuti stretched and yawned as she got up from the makeshift bed that she had been sharing with the young Jun. Jun stretched as well, mumbling softly as he turned over and opened sleepy eyes. She smiled at him. “Hey did I wake you?” she asked softly and he nodded as he leaned up onto his elbows. They both looked around, and then a glinting light caught their attention.

 

“Hey! It’s Ryo-niichan’s sword!” Jun cried excitedly as Nasuti picked up the blade in wonder. Suddenly, a loud crashing behind them startled them and they turned to see a building collapse where they had been sleeping not two minutes earlier. They stared in mute horror, and then looked at the blade that Nasuti held.

 

‘Could Ryo still be protecting us? Oh Ryo, I just hope you and the others can still save us,’ Nasuti thought in worry as she stared at the blade. Suddenly, they heard a roar and looked up. “Byakuen?” Nasuti called out and the white tiger ran over to them. He gently wrapped his powerful jaws around the woman’s arm and pulled on it, trying to direct her. Nasuti blinked as she stared at Byakuen not comprehending then gasped. “Byakuen, have you found Ryo?” she asked hopefully and Byakuen let her arm go and roared softly. “Quickly, take us to Ryo!” she asked and she got onto his back. Jun grabbed the tiger’s tail and got onto his skateboard and was pulled along by the determined white tiger.

 

They ran for a few minutes, and then the sound of pursuit drifted towards them. Gasping softly in fear, Nasuti looked back to see soldiers in chariots heading for them, Shuten in the lead chariot. Arrows began to fly at them, causing Jun to cry out in fear. Nasuti tried to block what arrows she could with Ryo’s katana and shouted out pleadingly, “Yamero! Onegai!”

 

Shuten just laughed cruelly as he brought his kusari gama up and shouted, “Die!!” But before he could throw the weapon at the three fleeing people, a loud clanging filled the air. Looking up, Shuten saw the monk from the other day as he hurled his staff between the two groups. A bright flash of light struck out and created a gap in the ground.

 

Nasuti looked over to where the chasm of earth was and took a shaky breath. Jun looked at her and asked, “Are they gone? Who saved us?”

 

Nasuti smiled reassuringly at Jun and replied, “I don’t know, but we owe them our lives.” Byakuen growled softly then looked over. Nasuti followed the tiger’s gaze and gasped softly in delight. There, just outside the city, were the cars that had died. She ran over to her jeep and crossed her fingers as she turned the key. A reassuring rumble met their ears and the jeep started up smoothly. “Yes! Let’s go, Jun!” she cried in excitement and they drove off, following the white tiger.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo grunted as he climbed slowly up the walls of the volcano. ‘Almost there…just a little bit more…’ he kept urging himself as he climbed. He sighed in relief as he reached the top, but a sinister laugh greeted him. “What huh?! Shuten!” Ryo cried out in surprise and the Masho laughed again.

 

“Well, well, Trooper. Looks like you came all this way to die again! Have a nice trip!” Shuten responded cruelly as he cut away at the stone that Ryo was holding onto. Ryo cried out as he dodged the fast moving attacks, and then looked up as Shuten made a final strike downwards. Hearing a roar, Ryo looked over to see Byakuen flying towards him with his katana clenched tightly in the powerful jaws.

 

Ryo jumped free at the last second then flew over towards Byakuen. “Byakuen!” he cried out, then reached for the sword as they passed, slicing them through the air. Shuten growled as he blocked the swift attacks Ryo struck out with, then lashed out with his kusari as Ryo jumped back. Looking over as he heard Nasuti and Jun call him, Ryo cried out in surprised worry, “Nasuti! Jun! What are you doing here?!”

 

Shuten laughed evilly as he shouted, “Time to die!” Striking out with his spear, he knocked Ryo off and cackled as the holder of Rekka plunged into the volcano.

 

“RYO!!!” Nasuti cried out as the youth disappeared into the molten lava.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko frowned, and then smirked as the volcano showed the true power of Rekka, exploding in a shower of fire and lava. ‘Shuten, you don’t know what you’re getting into,’ she thought in amusement as she watched the battle. At one point, she was worried about the boy and the young woman, but Ryo had saved them easily.

 

Unfortunately, he left himself open to a counterattack by Shuten. She tensed as she watched Ryo get thrown around, smashing into rock and boulders painfully. She growled softly, and then closed her eyes. /Listen to me, Ryo no Rekka. When he lets you loose, grab the chain,/ she sent to him, then her hand glowed softly, loosening the chain around the Trooper as he acknowledged her help.

 

As Shuten tossed the unmoving Trooper into the volcano, Ryo turned in midair and grabbed the chain. Kimiko smirked again as she saw them disappear into the volcano. She placed a protective, yet invisible shield around the boy and the woman, and then watched as the volcano erupted and sent the Masho back to the Youjakai.

 

She looked over and smiled softly as Kaos came up beside her and they watched the four figures. “Good. He now knows his next task,” Kaos said softly and Kimiko nodded. Looking at her, he instructed, “Be sure to follow them and help as best you can. Don’t overstrain yourself.” She smiled at him and nodded once, then turned and walked away. He watched her, then turned back and watched the group.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo sighed softly as he leaned his head back against the car seat of Nasuti’s jeep. ‘A lot happened. But, how was that guy able to communicate with me through my head? And I felt him through my yoroi. Will I be able to sense the other guys the same way? And why didn’t he help out more? Hehe. Maybe because I didn’t really need his help,’ Ryo contemplated silently as they rode along, heading for Shinjuku University to see Nasuti’s grandfather.

 

“Stop the car! We have to stop!” Jun shouted as he sat up frantically in the back seat of the jeep.

 

“Jun, what is it? What’s wrong?” Ryo asked, startled as he glanced back at the boy.

 

“My house is near here! Mama and papa are probably home!” Jun replied frantically.

 

Ryo sighed softly. “Jun, they were captured by the Youja. They won’t be home,” he said gently.

 

Jun glared at him. “You lie! Mama and Papa can run real fast! We have to see!” Jun cried assuredly and Nasuti sighed softly.

 

“All right, we’ll stop,” she replied soothingly, then followed the young boy’s directions to his house. They parked outside of it and followed Jun as he ran to the door and let himself in.

 

“Mama! Papa! Tadaima!” Jun cried out as he ran through the house. Frowning, he searched through the house until he came to his mother’s little sunroom. He stared quietly at the collection of dying plants, remembering how his mother had always wanted a room with plants and flowers. And how she said she was going to take care of them. Eyes blurring with tears as the realization that his parents weren’t there and safe, Jun looked at the plant he had picked up. He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder and Nasuti smiled gently at him.

 

“Don’t worry, Jun. We’ll get your parents back,” she said gently and Jun nodded, and then wiped his arm across his face.

 

“I’m going to help you fight the youja!” Jun declared firmly as he put the plant down. Ryo nodded and smirked as Nasuti smiled as well. Jun went over to the plant stand and picked up the watering can, then started to water the plants.

 

“Uh, it’s kinda useless watering plants that are dead?” Ryo asked in confusion and blinked as Nasuti shot him a dirty look.

 

“But my mom will be real happy that I took care of her plants for her,” Jun replied softly as he carefully watered them. He blinked, and then gasped in surprise as a soft pearly white glow surrounded all of the plants and they slowly perked up and became green once more.

 

Ryo stepped forward and asked in shock, “How in the-what’s happening?” He looked at Nasuti, who was just as confused as they watched the plants come back to life. Jun smiled happily as he set the watering can down.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko smiled as she stood outside the boy’s house, watching the three as Byakuen stood next to her, cuddling into her scratching fingers. She lifted a hand and it glowed briefly. Byakuen looked up at her and asked, /What are you doing, Kimiko?/

 

“Giving them some hope,” she replied softly, and then smiled again as she felt the young boy’s delight at the restored plants. She knelt down and nuzzled into the big cat’s neck, then added softly, “I’ll meet you at Shinjuku University, alright?” Byakuen nodded and purred then watched as she disappeared in a pearly glow.

 

Looking over as Ryo and the other two came out of the house, Byakuen got up and they headed for Shinjuku University to see Nasuti’s grandfather.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko watched silently as the three drove up to the building. She felt on edge as she watched them go into the main doorway. ‘Something’s really wrong. But what is it?’ she thought to herself. Suddenly, she saw that there was a battle going on in one of the offices. But, before she could help out, she saw that it was taken care of, but with a cost.

 

Her heart went out to the young woman Nasuti as she watched her grandfather die. She wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed softly, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek as she felt the sorrow and grief from the girl. Suddenly, she looked up and frowned. She saw Byakuen as he ran across the courtyard, then saw the Masho on top of the roof. Smirking, she called on her yoroi and went up to the roof. “Naaza, I presume. So, want to tell us why you are lurking here where snakes aren’t wanted?” she asked dangerously as she stood beside Byakuen.

 

Naaza smirked and snorted. “Well well, if it isn’t one of the Trooper whelps. How did you sniff me out?” he asked softly as he took one of his six katanas out and brandished it.

 

Crossing her arms, Kimiko chuckled. “I could smell your stench from a mile away, Naaza,” she commented rudely and Byakuen growled.

 

Chuckling evilly, Naaza drew out another sword. “Well, then I guess I shall have to skin you both!” he declared, then a blast of venom flew from him and hit the two.

 

Kimiko grunted in pain as she was flung back by the blast. “Byakuen!” she cried out as she stood up. Byakuen leapt at the Masho with a snarl then was blasted back again. Kimiko snarled to herself, but then smirked. ‘Time for Ryo to have some fun. Too bad. The snake will get it later,’ she thought to herself as she vanished before Ryo could see her.

 

She watched from a distance as Ryo battled Naaza, defeating him with his own trick. Smirking, she followed them from the shadows and watched the sun go down with them. Byakuen came up beside her, purring softly in pleasure as she began her scratches in his fur once more. /So where to now, Byakuen?/ she asked him as she watched the group.

 

/Akidoshi Plateau. That is what the female Nasuti said,/ he replied in a long purr as she scratched an especially itchy spot.

 

/Sou ka. And there, the light shall be reborn,/ she confirmed softly as she watched the others return to the jeep to begin the long journey to Akidoshi Plateau.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 1: Destinies Revealed. Pt. 4/8

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, cept for the nice OC I have in here! No sue!

Warnings: AU, OC, will be lots of sap, angst, dark, yaoi, het, language…eventually other stuff as I go.

Pairings: none that I am mentioning as of yet…eventually yea.

Rating: caught between PG-13 and NC-17

Note: Well, it’s kinda hard to write this when you are already thinking about AFTER the series, but since people would be SOOOOOOooo lost if I didn’t do this part, I must fooooooocus!! *giggles* Thanks to everyone who’s been reading! I like the reviews!

Feedback: much loved and appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

_dreamscape_

 

Ryo looked around the rocky hillside that they stood on and sighed. ‘Seiji is here somewhere? Man I hope Nasuti is right…’ he thought to himself, and then looked over as he heard a roar. “Byakuen!” he called out in gladness as he went over to the tiger, petting him affectionately.  
  
Jun came up along with Nasuti and he pet the tiger as well, laughing softly as the big cat leaned into the caresses and purred loudly. Nasuti looked around and shivered as a wind blew up then sighed. “I hope Seiji is all right. We should get moving to find him,” she murmured softly and Ryo nodded.

 

Byakuen looked around, growling softly. “Hey, what’s wrong with Byakuen?” Jun asked as he watched the tiger in confusion.

 

Ryo smiled and laid a soothing hand on Byakuen’s flank. “It’s probably nothing. This place reminds Byakuen of his home in the Himalayas,” he stated matter-of-factly and Jun perked up, curiosity shining in his eyes. Ryo smiled back then added, “C’mon. Let’s find Seiji.”

 

As they walked across the hill, they didn’t see the two pairs of eyes watching them from the shadows.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she watched them walk across the hill. She could sense Seiji Date’s presence in this place and knew they were close. While she wasn’t to wake the next Trooper, she could still reassure him. A soft glow surrounded her and she disappeared, reappearing inside of the caverns, next to a glowing pillar of rock. Looking up, she saw the distinct outline of a form within. Placing a gentle hand on the pillar, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Seiji floated serenely in the gray surroundings, sensing vaguely someone else’s presence. Opening his pale lavender eyes, he saw a silhouette of someone under a cherry tree. Slowly, he floated to an upright position, watching the person warily, but knew he was too weak to do anything but watch. “Who are you?” he called out softly._

_A wind swirled around the figure, causing cherry blossom petals to twirl around the form. “Do not fear, Date Seiji no Korin. Ryo no Rekka shall free you soon. Then you must begin to face your destinies,” a soft voice that seemed familiar to the Korin wearer replied reassuringly._

 

_As Seiji watched, the silhouette began to fade before his eyes. “No wait! Please! Who are you?!” he called out, but couldn’t move to stop the person from fading. ‘Kin'iro Samurai…someday your secret will be revealed,’ he thought to himself, then fell back into the dreamless sleep he was floating in._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko slowly opened her eyes and sighed. ‘Soon, you shall all know who I am. But will you take me as friend or foe?’ she wondered to herself, then stiffened as she felt Ryo being attacked by Naaza. “Kuso! That boy, I swear!” she cursed as she ran out of the cavern, leaving Seiji in his glowing prison.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo panted, holding a hand to his burning eyes. ‘I can’t see. God it hurts. Why can’t I stop the pain? Byakuen…where are you?’ Ryo’s thoughts ran through his head as he tried to push past the burning pain and sense where Naaza was. The Masho taunted him as he approached the fallen Trooper slowly.

 

Just as Naaza brought his swords up for a final strike, a golden blur struck him in the chest, knocking him into the pond nearby. Snarling as he got up, Naaza’s eyes narrowed dangerously as they saw the golden Trooper standing between him and the fallen Ryo. "YOU! How dare you!?” he cried out angrily, then growled as Byakuen charged him. Snarling in anger, the Doku Masho sent a powerful blast of venom at the tiger.

 

Byakuen landed on his feet, but to Kimiko’s horror, he shuddered slightly in pain before running at Kimiko. She jumped between the tiger and Ryo as Byakuen ran to Rekka’s wearer and ran into the cave with Ryo riding him. Naaza snarled as he tossed some of his katanas at the fleeing pair, but Kin'iro Samurai blocked them. Growling in fury, he threw another two katanas, barely missing the warrior as he back-flipped into the cave. The resulting flare of venom melted the cave entrance, but missed the warrior. Snarling, Naaza smirked. “No matter. I shall find Korin, then destroy them all!” he cackled out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko walked softly, searching for Byakuen and Ryo. She knew that they hadn’t gotten too far ahead, but also knew that they were injured. ‘This may work, but, if I try to heal Ryo now, he’ll see me,’ she thought to herself, worrying her lip. She heard Ryo groan softly in pain and followed the sound. She stayed in the shadows, watching as he transformed into his yoroi.

 

Ryo leaned over Byakuen. “Byakuen. Stay here. I’m going to go and find Seiji,” he ordered softly, then stiffened as he heard a rustle nearby. “Who’s there?!” he called out, pointing his katanas in the direction of the noise.

 

Kimiko stepped out, safe in the knowledge that she couldn’t be seen and ordered softly, “Go carefully, Ryo no Rekka. Seiji is sleeping, but he needs your help to awaken.”

 

Ryo straightened and a smile was on his lips. “Kin'iro Samurai. I knew I could count on you to be here to help us,” he said softly and nodded in her general direction. Kimiko found herself blushing at his gladness. He turned and instructed, “Take care of Byakuen, onegai. I will find Seiji.” He left then, searching for his friend in the dark, relying on Rekka to lead him.  
  


Kimiko sighed softly as she watched the young raven-haired youth leave, and then knelt down next to Byakuen. “Byakuen, daijoubu ka?” she asked softly as she ran a glowing hand through his fur. A light pinkish mist evaporated slowly from the tiger’s body as she did this.

 

/I am fine. Please, go after and help Ryo, Kimiko. He may need your help,/ Byakuen asked softly and Kimiko nodded once, then got up.

 

She felt Ryo’s frustration at his inability to see, then replied to him softly, /Ryo, trust in your yoroi. It will lead you. Listen to your heart and feel Seiji no Korin./ She felt his surprise at her conversation with him, then determination. She nodded, satisfied, and then looked back at Byakuen. Byakuen purred softly, urging her to go without him. She nodded again, and then jogged out of the cavern, heading for where Seiji was being held.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo groaned as he stumbled. He took to heart what the Kin'iro Samurai had said and listened with his heart and yoroi. He could feel Seiji nearby. “Seiji!? Are you here?! Answer me!” he called out as he walked along, and then stopped as his katanas chimed and moved on their own again. He felt the tip hit stone. ‘Seiji?’ “Seiji!?” he cried out, and then scraped at the stone futilely. “Seiji?! Answer me! Why don’t you answer my call!?” he called out as he pounded his fists into the pillar of rock.

 

A loud cackle was heard. “Yes, I do believe you have found Seiji no Korin!” Naaza cackled out, pleased with himself for finding the two Troopers. “Now, I shall destroy Korin, but first, I think I shall have a little fun first!” Naaza added cruelly as he took out two of his venom filled katanas. Slashing them, he swiftly attacked Ryo, cackling as the Rekka holder cried out in pain as his armor was melted. Slamming him into the wall, Naaza laughed again as Ryo moaned, trying to stand.

 

“Ryo-niichan! You can beat him! Seiji-niichan, he’s right behind you! Can’t you see him?!” Jun’s voice called out frantically and Naaza laughed again.

 

“He won’t be seeing anything ever again,” he declared softly and Jun and Nasuti gasped. Ryo couldn’t see?

 

Ryo gritted his teeth in pain as he stood. ‘Nasuti and Jun. They’re in trouble and I can’t see. I need to get Seiji out, but how?’ he thought to himself desperately, and then cried out as Naaza attacked again.

 

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as the soldiers that had been guarding Nasuti and Jun went crashing into a wall. Naaza looked over in surprise. “Nani?!” he cried out, and then growled as the Kin'iro Samurai came between himself and Ryo. “You?! How dare you!?” Naaza growled out, attacking, but was fought back by the warrior.

 

Looking over his shoulder, the warrior cried out, “Ryo! Now! Do it!! Help Seiji now!!”

 

Ryo stood up, and then cried out, “Seiji! AWAKEN!!” Growling in frustration, he jumped up and cried out as his fist slammed into the pillar.

 

Naaza cackled cruelly as nothing happened. “It looks to be that you are too late, Trooper! Your friend will never awake-NANI?!” he cried out as green and white light flared suddenly from the now cracking pillar.

 

Ryo cried out as well and slid to the ground, exhausted. ‘Seiji…’ he thought as he went unconscious.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko watched with a smirk as Seiji no Korin appeared from the pillar. ‘Good. No need for me to stick around,’ she thought to herself, and then disappeared in a flash of pearly white light.

 

*~~**~~*

 

As Seiji floated down, he opened his eyes. He saw the brief flash. ‘You were here, weren’t you, Kin'iro Samurai. Arigato,’ he thought to himself, and then looked over. “Ryo,” he whispered softly, his voice angered as he looked at his unconscious friend.

 

“You. You won’t live now.” Naaza’s voice interrupted Seiji’s thoughts as he chuckled cruelly, waving his katanas dangerously.

 

Seiji's mask came up, revealing cold lavender eyes that glowed. “Rai…Kou…ZAN!!” he cried out as a bright column of green light surrounded him, then shot forward, blasting Naaza out of the caverns.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji helped Ryo walk out of the caves, noting when Byakuen joined them. He helped the raven-haired youth lean against a boulder and told him quietly to sit still. Ryo looked up at him blindly, total trust on his face and Seiji felt a small smile cross his lips. ‘So innocent…’ he thought to himself, and then drew out his no datchi.

 

Jun and Nasuti gasped as they watched him, then Jun asked, “What are you going to do to Ryo-niichan?”

 

Seiji smiled slightly, though they didn’t see it, and declared, “If I focus the rays of light on my blade, it should be able to heal Ryo’s eyes.” ‘I hope…’

 

The blade glowed softly, sending gentle rays of light into Ryo’s eyes. Slowly, Ryo opened his eyes, then blinked them, smiling up at Seiji with relief. “Seiji!” he cried happily and Seiji smiled back at him slightly.

 

“Ryo, gomen nasai. I didn’t mean to be such a hassle for you. I heard you calling me, but couldn’t answer,” Seiji explained softly, looking down, but then two gentle fingers under his chin brought up his gaze. He blinked as he looked into Ryo’s smiling eyes and felt an answering smile appear.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Seiji. Now, we need to get the other three free and then Arago is going down,” Ryo stated confidently and smirked as Seiji nodded.

 

“Yatta!!” Jun shouted happily as he jumped up and down excitedly.

 

Ryo noticed Seiji watching the two warily, and then looked around the hillside. ‘Kin'iro Samurai, wherever you are. Arigato. Hopefully, we shall meet again and we can finally know who you are,’ he thought to himself, hoping that their mysterious ally was listening.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko smiled softly as she watched them from the shadows. “You're welcome, Troopers. I will indeed watch over you,” she said softly as she watched them leave, the soft smile never leaving her face.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Are you sure about this, Ryo-niichan?” Jun asked as they looked down at the twin whirlpools swirling beneath them.

 

Ryo nodded firmly. “I’m sure that Shin no Suiko is here. The poem pointed to swirling waters as his sleeping place. I’m certain he is here,” he replied and smirked at Seiji and Nasuti.

 

“Well, you get Shin out, while Nasuti and I go to get Shu from Mt. Daisetsu. And then, we can meet at Tembashi to search for Touma no Tenku,” Seiji added softly and returned the smirk confidently. He glanced up suddenly, feeling someone watching them, but then shrugged as he saw nothing. Looking over at Nasuti, he stated, “Let’s get going.”

 

She nodded, then smiled and waved farewell to the other two as they went to her jeep. Driving off, they headed for the snowy peaks of Mt. Daisetsu.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko watched them from the top of the bridge tower, smirking. “Seiji no Korin, you are as observant as Touma no Tenku,” she said in amusement, having noted how he had detected her presence. She saw Nasuti and Seiji drive off, then observed as Ryo dove into the water. She closed her eyes. /Kaos? Seiji no Korin goes to free Shu no Kongo and Ryo no Rekka intends to free Shin no Suiko. Who do you wish me to help?/

 

/I will help Seiji no Korin. You help young Ryo and Shin. Be ready to assist Seiji and Shu if they need it./ Kaos’ soothing tones floated into her head and she nodded, smiling. She got up, and then dove into the water. Swimming swiftly, she found Shin quickly, smiling as the fish nuzzled her in welcome. She saw a killer whale and laughed silently in joy as he came and played around her. ‘Yes, nature knows the good that we do,’ she thought to herself, and then floated over to where Shin lay sleeping.

 

Gently, she laid a delicate hand just outside of the aura she could see glowing around Suiko, protecting him. /Shin no Suiko, hear me…/

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Shin floated gently on his back, opening his eyes to a formless gray scene around him. Slowly, he righted himself and looked over. Blinking, he stared at the figure that appeared beneath a cherry tree, soft petals falling around it. “Who…who are you?” he asked softly as he watched the wind pick up, swirling petals around the unmoving figure._

“ _You know who I am, Shin no Suiko. Do not fear. Ryo no Rekka searches for you even now and will help you to awaken,” a soft voice floated to him and he sighed softly, smiling._

 

“ _Friend, it is you. But why don’t you wake me up yourself?” he asked softly, but the figure didn’t say anything, only vanished slowly. “Wait! Please don’t go! Tell me who you are!” Shin shouted, trying to go the person, but unable to move._

 

“ _Do not worry, Shin. You will know soon enough. Have patience and trust,” the voice replied softly before vanishing. Shin sighed softly, and then fell into sleep once more, reassured._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko sighed softly, her ebony hair floating around her as she looked down at the sleeping Trooper. She looked up then as she felt Ryo’s pain. ‘Shimatta. I swear I am going to kick his stubborn ass myself…’ she swore as she went to investigate.

 

She got near where she had felt Ryo’s presence, then stopped, startled. Naaza floated past her hiding spot, chuckling evilly. ‘No…Ryo…’ she thought to herself, horror coursing through her. Since he had been in the water, his yoroi must have...

 

Cursing softly, she swam swiftly, hoping to beat the Doku Masho before he got to Shin. ‘I just hope that I can awaken Shin without being seen,’ she thought to herself, sighing in frustration. She looked over, and then nearly laughed as she saw Naaza being attacked by the school of fish that had earlier been cuddling her in greeting. But then she gasped in shock as he used his venom, killing hundreds of them. ‘That monster!’ she thought angrily, then cried out as the killer whale swam past and attacked the Masho. ‘No!’ she thought, and then stopped, feeling a peculiar tingling go through her. Looking up as if in slow motion, she saw Ryo’s katanas floating down slowly in a circle, surrounding Shin and ringing with the power of the yoroi.

 

She understood now. Floating over to the sleeping warrior, she grasped the two katanas and a blinding white and red light flared up. She saw Shin’s eyes slowly open, then heard Naaza’s cry of anger. Using the blinding flare, she quickly made her escape and watched from a distance.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shin slowly opened his eyes, and then floated upright. He looked around. ‘I thought I had heard Kin'iro Samurai just now. I wonder where Ryo is,’ he thought to himself, then looked up, eyes narrowing as he heard Naaza’s evil laugh.

 

“Well, you’ve finally awakened I see. Just in time to die like Ryo no Rekka,” Naaza taunted Shin as he floated closer.

 

“Ryo?! You...You killed him?!” Shin cried in shock, then looked over as he saw the twin katanas he knew to be Ryo’s. “These are Ryo’s swords, but where’s Ryo? And the fish…they’re all dying!” He frowned as he looked at Naaza. “All right Naaza, you’re going down!” he declared firmly, and then stared hard at Naaza as a whirlpool surrounded him. “Chou…Ryuu…HA!!” his voice cried out from the eye of the whirling waters. Naaza cried out as he was flung away from Suiko’s holder.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jun looked down at the swirling waters worriedly. He gasped when a fountain of water sprayed up and Shin appeared, carrying Ryo. “Ryo-niichan! Shin-niichan!” the little boy cried out as he ran towards the two warriors. Stopping next to Shin as he laid Ryo down on the ground, Jun asked, “Is Ryo-niichan ok?”

 

Shin looked up and smiled at the young boy. “Hai, Jun. He’ll be fine. Another minute down there and he would have probably not have made it,” he replied reassuringly, and then frowned slightly as Jun leaned over the unconscious Rekka holder. ‘But I could have sworn I heard someone directing me to where Ryo was…’ he thought to himself, and then stood up. “Jun, please watch over Ryo. I need to take care of a snake,” Shin stated matter-of-factly as his mask slid over his face. Getting up onto the edge, he dove down into the watery depths.

 

Swimming confidently, it didn’t take Suiko long to find the Doku Masho. They fought briefly underwater, then Naaza pulled them both to the surface, to the top of one of the bridge towers. “Hey! What did you do that for?!” Shin cried out as they faced off.

 

Naaza smirked cruelly. “You are not as strong here on the land, are you, little Suiko?” he replied softly, and then whipped his swords out, creating a whip. “Ja…Ga…KEN!!!” he shouted as he flung the poison filled whip at the Suiko wearer.

 

Shin screamed as he felt the whip bite into his armor and his skin, burning him with flaring pain and sending him crashing into the ground. Gasping for air, he struggled to get up, only to get hit again and again by the venomous whip. Naaza cackled as he watched Shin crash off of the tower and land hard on the ground. Shin groaned as he lay on the ground, unable to move.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko watched from the side then saw a truck coming down the bridge. With a gasp, she watched as a bridge wire broke free and tangled around the front tires. Reacting swiftly, her eyes glowed as the truck overturned and burst into flame. The driver gasped as he saw his supposed grave, and then looked over at Kimiko. She gave him a look that basically said, ‘Get lost or get hurt’ and he took off. She looked at the flames, eyes narrowed. /Byakuen! The flames! Use them to restore Rekka!/ she ordered and Byakuen looked over. Bending down, he grabbed Ryo’s helmet and started dragging him towards the flaming turmoil. The boy helped him soon after realizing the tiger’s purpose.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Naaza chuckled softly as he eyed the downed Suiko, and then frowned. ‘I must destroy this little fish. And the Rekka holder as well,’ he thought to himself, and then looked up as he heard an angry cry.

 

“Naaza! You’re going down!” Ryo cried as he panted, walking slowly from his flaming healer. He glared at the Doku Masho as he stepped forward. ‘Shin hold on, my friend,’ he thought to himself as he saw his downed partner.

 

Naaza laughed cruelly as he got out his sword-whip, lashing out. “Ja…Ga…KEN!!!” he shouted, hitting Ryo directly in the chest and sending him screaming into the edge of the bridge.

 

Shin moved slowly and felt his armor come to life, but it was so hard. Suddenly, a loud whooshing sound was heard and he was bathed in a column of water, washing away the venom that held him down.

 

Naaza turned from gloating with a shout as he heard the sound of water. “Nani!?” he shouted as he saw the column of water that flowed around Suiko. A bright blue light pulsed in the center as Shin stepped from the center, anger clear on his gentle face.

 

“Chou…Ryuu…HA!!” he shouted, shooting his attack at the Doku Masho.

 

Naaza jumped out of the way, but then felt his arms pinned. Shocked, he looked over his shoulder as Rekka grinned at him. “You’re not getting away, Masho. Sou…En…ZAN!!” he shouted and red and blue light combined into a powerful tornado of power, destroying half of the bridge in its power.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko smiled as she watched them, proud of their teamwork. “Maybe I was wrong. They are indeed turning out to be the ones,” she murmured softly as she watched them turn and start for Tembashi. She closed her eyes, feeling the past several days’ weariness hit her then, and then sighed. “Better go make sure that Kongo and Korin are safe,” she added softly, and then called on her armor. She smiled as Byakuen looked up at her, causing the others to look as well. They waved to her, and she smiled, feeling their gratitude as she waved back, and then disappeared in a flash of light.

 

She looked around, and then smirked as she saw Shu no Kongo blast Anubis with a loud cry as he awoke from his sleep. She frowned then as she saw the young woman Nasuti lying on the ground. Swiftly she went to her side.

 

Shu stepped forward, locking eyes with the worried lavender gaze that watched him. “Hey, was that good enough?” he asked as his mask moved up to reveal his smirking face. “Bet you missed me,” he commented with a grin.

 

Seiji smirked and snorted. “Yea yea...good to see you too,” he replied sarcastically.

 

Laughing as he shrugged, Shu replied, “Hey! Cut me a bit of slack here.”

 

Seiji just laughed softly, then blinked as a soft voice said, “Good to see your spirits are indeed on the up and up, Troopers.” They turned in surprise and gasped as they saw the golden trooper next to Nasuti.

 

“Nasuti!” Seiji cried in concern, but stopped as he saw the warm smile on their mysterious friend’s face.

 

“Do not worry, she will be fine. Just make sure she gets some warm liquids inside her,” the Kin'iro Samurai replied as he stood up, laying Nasuti down gently. He turned and started to walk away.

 

“Wait! Ryo…did he..?” Seiji called out as he took a step towards the warrior.

 

Turning his head and smiling again, the Kin'iro Samurai answered, “Now all you need to do is find Tenku. They are on their way to Tembashi now. You’d better hurry. Arago and the Masho are rising, and we need all five Samurai Troopers.” Suddenly a gust of wind blew up and he vanished before their eyes.

 

“Aw man. One of these days we are going to find out who that guy is!” Shu declared in frustration.

 

Seiji smiled softly as he picked up Nasuti. “Hai and I have a feeling that it’s going to be interesting,” he replied softly, then walked towards the jeep with Shu.

 

Time to head for Tembashi.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

 Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 1: Destinies Revealed. Pt. 5/8

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue, all theirs, yea…

Warnings: same warnings as last time…

Pairings: ehhehehe…nothing too concrete yet. Just the guys being friends and all!

Rating: uh, in this one prolly PG-13

Note: *grins* I’m on a roll! Need to get this to where it is in my head or else I get reeeeeeeal buggy that way!

Feedback: Much loved!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

_dreamscape_

 

Ryo and Shin ran swiftly through the woods, Byakuen with Jun on his back right beside them. They headed for the city of Tembashi to regroup with Seiji and hopefully Shu. About a good three miles from the meeting place, they stopped and rested.

 

Byakuen watched them for a bit, then sniffed the air. Moving silently, he went into the woods. About five minutes later, Jun looked around. “Ne, Ryo-niichan, where’s Byakuen?” he asked as he scratched his head.

 

Ryo and Shin both looked up as well, frowning. “You know, I don’t know, Jun,” Ryo replied in slight worry, getting up.

 

“He was here a minute ago,” Shin commented as he too stood and looked around.

 

“I don’t know guys. We better find him. With the Masho and their constant attacks, he could be in trouble,” Ryo murmured and Shin nodded in agreement, then went into the woods with Jun, calling for the tiger.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Byakuen sniffed the air, slowly walking through the forest. ‘She’s here. I know it,’ he thought to himself as he looked around, and then came to a small clearing. He purred softly and picked up his pace as he went to the female standing in the middle of the clearing. /Kimiko, I’m so glad you are here,/ he purred as he nuzzled her.

 

She smiled as she snuggled her face into his neck. /Shu is free and they are going as we speak to meet the others in Tembashi. Hopefully, they’ll be able to figure it out that Touma is in space,/ she reported, then stifled a yawn.

 

Byakuen looked at her in concern. /When was the last time you rested? Or even ate? The Troopers have been taking care of themselves, but what about you??/ Byakuen asked as he nuzzled her face.

 

She smiled at him and scratched behind his ears. /Don’t worry about me, old friend. I can handle this. My gift keeps me energized enough to stay alert. I need to stay alert to protect the Troopers so they can relax,/ she responded soothingly, not mentioning that she hadn’t eaten or slept since she had woken up from the unnatural sleep they had all been put through.

 

Byakuen growled lowly. /Kimiko…/ he started, then perked his ears.

 

“Byakuen!”

 

“Hey Byakuen! Where are you?!”

 

“Byakuen!”

 

Kimiko stiffened then stood up hastily. “Damn it, Byakuen! They aren’t supposed to have found me!” she exclaimed in exasperation. She heard them get closer, then swore softly as she took off into the woods.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo heard some bushes rustling as he came into a clearing, then saw Byakuen. “Byakuen! There you are!” he cried, and then noticed that the tiger was looking at where the rustling had been. Frowning in concern, he looked at Shin. “Shin, let’s go!” he ordered and ran after who ever had just taken off. Shin jumped up to the trees and ran, noticing that Ryo did the same and got ahead of their prey.

 

Jumping down from the trees, Ryo tensed, then blinked as a beautiful girl ran out and right into him. She shrieked and struggled against him, trying to pull away and pleading not to be hurt. “Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I’m not going to hurt you!” he declared soothingly, wrapping his arms around her waist as he soothed her.

 

“Ne, Ryo! Did you…find…oh…” Shin’s voice trailed off as he came into the clearing and saw their ‘prey’. The girl stared back at them, pale face framed by long luxurious raven colored hair. Her slender body was finely shaped and muscled, while what caught them both were her eyes. Wide eyed and somewhat fearful, they looked at them as though looking into their very souls, dark violet gauging them as she watched them watch her. Smiling gently, Shin stepped forward and said softly, “Konnichiwa. My name is Shin. That’s Ryo. What’s your name?”

 

*~~**~~*

 

She blinked at him, then a blush crossed her face. Unknown to them, she could hear their thoughts and they were quite embarrassing.

 

‘She’s so beautiful.’

 

‘Her eyes…so familiar…’

 

‘I hope she’s single…’  
  
’Hope Seiji doesn’t see her. Then I’ll never see her again…’

 

The random thoughts confused Kimiko as she stayed in Ryo’s arms, then her blush grew as she felt his last thought. ‘I wish I could hold her forever.’ Swallowing hard, Kimiko opened her mouth, then gasped. Looking over to the right, she pointed in mock fear. Ryo and Shin got into defensive positions between her and the ‘danger’, leaving it open for Kimiko to make her escape. Quickly, she jumped up into the trees, timing it just as the wind picked up and covered the noise her escape made. She panted for air, trying to cool the blush to her cheeks as she watched the two Troopers realize that she was gone.

 

“Where did she go?” Ryo asked as he looked around the clearing.

 

Shin shook his head in confusion, looking around as well. “Don’t know, but she sure was fast,” he stated in admiration. Kimiko felt her blush deepen as she listened to them from her hiding spot.

 

“Yea I know. What a babe! I wish we knew her name,” Ryo said softly, blushing slightly.

 

Shin chuckled. “Ryo, I do believe you are taken by that raven haired beauty,” he commented teasingly and Ryo’s blush deepened.

 

“Well I, uh….” Ryo stuttered, then sighed. “Well, all right, yea I am. But, did you see her eyes? They looked so familiar.” Ryo trailed off, seeing the same thoughtful look on Shin’s face as well. ‘Do we know her from somewhere? I hope so,’ Ryo thought to himself, then looked up with Shin as they heard Jun snickering.

 

Jun giggled as he watched the two teens. “You guys are going gah-gah over a girl!” he exclaimed between his snickers as he leaned against Byakuen.

 

Ryo and Shin both snickered, shaking their heads. Jun was too young to understand that girls would become very important in life eventually. Sighing softly, Ryo said, “We need to get to Tembashi.” Shin nodded and they took off jogging, both feeling a bit more light-hearted.

 

Byakuen looked over his shoulder as he ran beside them and purred. He saw Kimiko as she reappeared in the clearing, watching them leave. Focusing forward, he ran with his humans, smirking in a very feline fashion at his friend’s honest confusion.

 

Kimiko watched them leave, biting her lip. She realized something as she watched them head for Tembashi. She missed Ryo’s arms around her. Wrapping her own arms around her body, she wondered what she was feeling and if it was right.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jun looked around the temple they were stopped at and sighed softly. ‘It feels so safe here,’ he thought to himself, then turned to leave. But, as he turned, he heard the soft hiss of extinguishing flame and looked over. His eyes widened as he saw each of the candles become dark and cold, their glowing light snuffed out one by one as a shadow spread through the room. Gasping in fear, he saw a figure appear and screamed.

 

Ryo and Shin looked up in shock as they heard Jun’s cry. “Jun!” they both cried out, then gasped as a cruel laugh floated through the air from the roof of the temple.

 

“Well, well, Troopers. Looks like we get to play now!” the Gen Masho, Rajura, stated in evil amusement as he held the struggling boy.

 

“Jun!”

 

“Let him go, Rajura!” Ryo snapped out as he and Shin jumped up to the roof and faced off with the Gen Masho. Rajura cackled mockingly, then tossed the boy aside. Jun cried out as he tried to grab hold of the shingles. Ryo shouted as he dove for Jun, barely catching him before he fell off the roof.

 

“Ryo!” Shin cried out, then shouted as he dodged Rajura’s morning stars.   
  
Ryo gasped as he lost his grip on Jun. “Jun! No!” he called out, and then gasped as a golden figure caught Jun in mid-air. “Kin'iro Samurai!” he exclaimed in relief as the Samurai set Jun down.

 

Their mysterious friend smiled at him then blocked an attack by Rajura. “Rajura, your stench was hard to miss. Much like the other Masho,” he stated acidly as he watched Ryo stand and face off against Rajura with Shin.

 

Laughing cruelly, Rajura said, “Too bad it won’t help you now!” He lashed out with his morning star, and then swiftly threw his nunchukus at the two Troopers. Crying out in pain, they crashed down onto the ground, getting up slowly.

 

“Ryo-niichan! Shin-niichan!” Jun cried out as he ran towards them.

 

Rajura laughed cruelly again as he swung his spider claw weapon at them. “Tou…Chi…MOU!!!” he shouted out as he swung the kamas at the group. Silky spider threads spewed out, surrounding and covering the three warriors, boy, and tiger. Rajura laughed as they struggled to break free, noting the Kin'iro Samurai as he slashed at the sticky threads. “Now that you are my captive audience, I’ll let you in on a secret. I have Touma no Tenku.”

 

“Nani!?” Ryo cried out in angered disbelief.

 

“That’s a lie!” Shin shouted, just as angered. Kin'iro Samurai said nothing as he watched the spider Masho with wariness.

 

“Is it?” Rajura sneered and an image came up before him. Ryo and Shin gasped as they saw the image of their fellow Trooper captured. Laughing mockingly, Rajura waved his hand and the image disappeared. “If you wish to see your friend. He is waiting at the city of Tembashi.” With that said, he jumped into the air, vanishing with a cruel laugh.

 

The web disappeared and the two Troopers looked around. “Kin'iro Samurai? Where did he go?” Shin asked as they looked around. The mysterious Trooper had disappeared, but they knew they’d see him again.

 

Looking at Shin with his fist clenched, Ryo declared, “Let’s move it, Shin. Touma needs us.” Shin nodded once and, after they had Jun stay to tell the others what was going on, they left for Tembashi.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko looked around the city, noting the mass of destroyed youja soldiers and arrows. She gasped as she saw the hankyu of Tenku hanging on a branch. ‘Could Touma really be captured?’ she wondered in concern. She looked over as she heard Ryo and Shin then saw Touma, chained. She frowned as she looked at him. ‘Something isn’t right. It doesn’t look like he put up much of a fight at all. That’s not Touma!’ she thought in conviction, then called on her armor, heading for the battle as they finished up destroying the soldiers that had ‘captured’ Touma.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“This was too easy. How come Touma was beaten? These guys were a snap!” Ryo commented in bewilderment as they looked down at their now free friend. Suddenly, their mystery helper appeared and attacked Touma. “Kin'iro Samurai! What are you doing?!” Ryo cried out as they watched the two battle.

 

Jumping back, their ally glared up at them. “That ISN’T Touma no Tenku!” he stated angrily. They gasped as they looked at him, then looked over startled as an answering laugh came from ‘Touma’.

 

As they watched in confusion, Touma transformed into Rajura, who laughed again. “You are indeed the fools, though it would seem that your mystery friend here is very observant. Not that it will save you!” he proclaimed cruelly.

 

“Well, that explains a lot,” Ryo murmured softly as they got into defensive postures.

 

They watched as Rajura suddenly split into two. “Huh? What’s going on?!” Shin exclaimed in confusion.

 

“Watch yourselves Troopers. It’s another trick!” Kin'iro Samurai tried to warn, but it was too late. They looked at each other and only saw Rajura. Leaping to the attack, Ryo attacked Shin, not knowing he was attacking his own friend. Kimiko gasped. “Yamete! You’re attacking each other!!” she shouted out, but was too late as they called upon their sure kill attacks, blasting each other with enormous power.

 

Rajura laughed cruelly as he appeared before the fallen warriors. “Foolish Troopers. You fell for my plan so easily!” He heard a snarl and looked over as the Kin'iro Samurai stood between him and the two unconscious young men. “So, you were the only one, huh? It won’t do you any good!” he snarled out and raised his kamas, but a shout stopped him.

 

“Ryo-niichan! Shin-niichan! Hold on, we’re coming!” Jun’s young voice shouted out from a distance away, but closing quickly.

 

Rajura chuckled, then saw that the Kin'iro Samurai had disappeared. He frowned slightly, but then stepped back, disappearing into the stone behind him as he stated, “Time to set up my other trap.”

 

“Ryo! Shin!” Shu shouted out as they ran into the clearing and stared in horror at their two beaten up friends.

 

“Oh man! Their yoroi is trashed!” Seiji cried in soft horror as they checked on them. He looked around the area, sensing someone watching them. ‘How did this happen? They look like they had been fighting each other…’ he thought to himself darkly, then looked up as Shu growled.

 

“It must be Rajura and he’s still around! I know it!” Shu snarled angrily and took off at a run, vowing to get the Gen Masho for what he had done to his friends. Seiji followed him, intent on finding out what had happened. Neither of them noticed the young woman who followed them silently in the shadows.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko watched as the other two Troopers fell into the same trap. ‘Kuso! Those blockheads! They constantly are getting into trouble!!’ she swore to herself, then closed her eyes. /Seiji no Korin! Listen to me!!/ She saw him stop, confusion in his mind as he looked around, but tried to keep an eye on ‘Rajura’. /Listen to me! That is not Rajura! It is Shu! See for yourself!! Look for the truth or you’ll end up like Ryo and Shin!!/ she sent to him frantically. Seiji stopped, then brought his no-datchi up, looking into its reflection.

 

“You are Shu, right?” She heard him ask as he stared ahead at Shu. Shu answered with something then attacked Seiji. Kimiko gasped as Seiji dropped his no-datchi, trying to get Shu to stop, but instead ended up getting pounded. She watched in horror as the illusion was revealed and felt the pain and horror from both Troopers.

 

As Rajura and Shu fought then, she ran over to Seiji. Kneeling next to him, she caressed his face gently. ‘Please be ok,’ she thought to herself. Moaning softly, he woke up and they locked gazes. He tried to say something, then passed out. She bit her lip, then got up, swiftly disappearing before Shu saw her out of her yoroi. It wouldn’t do to be caught twice in one day.

 

She followed them to the lake where the others were being taken care of, careful to stay hidden and silent in the trees. She sat in one tree not far from the edge, watching them as they discussed this nearly fatal battle. Leaning her head back, she just let their voices soothe her heart as they talked about the trap that Rajura had used against them. She perked up as she heard Ryo figure out that Touma no Tenku was in space. Grinning at his success, Kimiko sighed in relief. ‘They might pull this off after all,’ she thought to herself. Relaxing slightly, she leaned back against the trunk of the tree and listened to them discuss how to get to Touma.

 

“We need to find out if Arago is one up on us,” Ryo stated firmly, glaring at an obstinate Shu.

 

“Why? We know where Touma is. I say we go in and crash Arago’s party and forget about Touma,” Shu retorted as he crossed his arms.

 

Ryo glared at him. “Don’t underestimate Arago! And we need Touma in order to defeat the Youjakai!” he shouted, growling.

 

“Ryo’s right. We can’t go barging into the castle without some kind of a plan,” Shin agreed soothingly as he and Seiji watched the two hot heads argue.

 

Shu smirked, leaning back a bit as he commented, “Well here’s a plan. Ryo and I bust into Arago’s castle to find out Arago’s plans while you and Seiji make a distraction.”

 

Seiji snorted and rolled his eyes. “No way, Shu. Shin and I will go in,” he declared acidly as he glared at the Kongo wearer.

 

“Oh yea?! What for?” Shu growled as he glared at the blond.

 

“I know you, Shu. You are always itching for a fight. We can’t afford that right now,” Seiji replied coolly, returning the glare with one of his own. Kimiko frowned as she listened to them.

 

“Yea well, it’s better than just sitting around with our thumbs up our asses!” Shu shouted as he stood up angrily.

 

“That’s enough you two!” Nasuti cried angrily as she glared at them. “Arago would just LOVE it if you guys started fighting between yourselves,” she pointed out and Shu hung his head.

 

“She’s right, Troopers. You need to focus on getting rested for the battle tomorrow. Haste is needed, but waste is not.” They all started as their mysterious friend’s voice floated down to them. Shu and Ryo looked around as did Seiji and Shin, trying to find their ally, but couldn’t find the source. Kimiko smirked as she saw their frustration at not being able to find her hiding place.

 

“Gah! That guy is about as elusive as that girl we saw,” Ryo stated, crossing his arms and almost pouting. Shin snickered softly and shook his head, but Seiji and Shu stared at him.

 

“Girl?? What girl?” Shu asked intently as he watched the other two Troopers and saw to his surprise a blush crossing his leader’s face.

 

“Uh…well…I…” Ryo stumbled a bit, blushing brighter as he saw the leer in Seiji’s eyes. Shin snickered again, receiving a glare from the Rekka bearer for his non-helping status.

 

“Well, Ryo...Shin. Where did you see this mystery girl?” Nasuti asked, amused as much as the others at Ryo’s flustering.

 

Ryo cleared his throat and looked down, but Shin took pity on him and replied, “We met her in the woods near a temple outside of Tembashi. We think she may have run into Byakuen. Anyways, we never did learn her name.” He smiled sadly, looking thoughtful.

 

Ryo sighed and nodded. “Yea, and man was she a babe,” he muttered, then blushed even more.

 

Kimiko’s eyes widened and she blushed deeply as she heard this. Shu groaned. “Man, you guys have all the luck,” he declared as he mock glared at the two.

 

Seiji looked thoughtfully at Ryo and asked, “What did she look like?”

 

Ryo blinked at Seiji in bemusement, but responded, “Well, she was probably about my height, long black hair that just ached to be touched. And her eyes...god they were so beautiful! A dark violet that just seemed to pierce through you,” he answered softly, eyes lost in memory. “And her face held this gentle light to it that just made you want to hold her.” Shin sighed as well, lost in the memory.

 

Kimiko just watched them, knowing her face was a deep red in embarrassment. ‘They think that of me? But, I’m not like that, am I?’ she thought to herself in confusion. Her thoughts were interrupted though by Seiji’s next comment.

 

“Hmm, she sounds like this dream I had,” Seiji murmured, frowning a bit in confusion. Shrugging, he smirked at the two. “Betcha that’s what it is. A dream. No such girl could exist,” he added.

 

Ryo glared at Seiji, but Shu interrupted the almost tirade and said, “Besides, who would want to listen to a couple of mooning guys like you two? I mean seriously, ‘ached to be touched’? Corny, man! Let’s talk about girls later. Why don’t we decide who’s going to go in and trash Arago?”

 

Nasuti hid a smirk behind her hand. Clearly Shin and Ryo were smitten by the mystery girl, but they knew they had to focus on the mission. Sighing softly, she replied, “I’ll decide who’s going in since you are all too defensive right now.” Shu started to protest, knowing she was going to say that he and Ryo should stay back, but she cut him off with a glare. “Shu, it’s for the best. Now let’s all get some sleep.” Nodding, they all turned in, not knowing that they were being watched over.

 

*~~**~~*

 

_Touma floated serenely in a barren landscape. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked over. “Who…who are you?” he asked softy at the figure he saw beneath the cherry tree._

_A soft voice floated to him. “I am a friend, Touma no Tenku. Have faith. The other Troopers will free you soon,” it replied gently as Touma sat up slowly._

 

“ _It’s you, isn’t it? Kin'iro Samurai,” he stated as he floated up to a standing position. The figure nodded once in acknowledgment, but remained hidden. Touma reached out and found that he wasn’t in his yoroi, but in a pure white nakata. “Please, tell me who you are,” he whispered softly as he floated closer._

 

_A wind blew up, blowing around the figure. Touma saw that what he took for a cloak was actually hair, raven black hair that flowed past the figure’s waist. Sighing softly, the figure stepped forward and Touma gasped. The female smiled at him gently, her violet eyes gentle and warm. Touma floated so that inches were between them and looked down at her, trying to memorize her face. “What’s your name?” he asked softly as they looked into each other’s eyes._

 

_She smiled slightly and replied, “You won’t remember anyway, Touma no Tenku, so why should I tell you?”_

 

_He smiled slightly back at her and answered lowly, “Please? Even if it is for a small time. I wish to know the one who has helped us so.”_

 

_A slight blush crossed her cheeks, causing Touma’s heart to stop at the beauty. Softly, she said, “My name is Tasaki Kimiko. I wear the Reikon yoroi.”_

 

_Smiling softly, Touma slowly brought up a hand and caressed her face. She blinked, blushing more as he lightly traced her face. “Such a lovely name for such a lovely person,” he whispered softly, then put an arm around her waist. “I feel as if I’ve known and searched for you all my life, Kimiko. Please, will I remember any of this?” he asked softly and her eyes saddened slightly before she shook her head and pulled away. He reached for her, but the cherry petals blew around them and he found himself falling into darkness as her image vanished._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko opened her eyes slowly and sighed. ‘What was that? Started off with me giving a message and then he’s declaring his love to me! And we don’t even really know each other,’ she thought to herself, and then found herself sighing wistfully. ‘Still, I almost wish he would remember…’ she thought, then shook her head. Sighing, she resumed her watch over the sleeping Troopers.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 1: Destinies Revealed pt. 6/8

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue blah blah blah

Warnings: Same as before with some swearing as well and such…boys being idiots as always…

Pairings: hehe, nothing too serious yet. Just everyone being friends. But oh, is that a hint of something between my OC and Seiji and Touma?? Gee…who’da thunk…

Rating: Prolly closer to an R rating for language and such…nothing more.

Note: oi, inspiration…gotta love it.

Feedback: much appreciated arigato!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Ryo got up silently, looking around at the campsite, then went over to Byakuen. Quieting the tiger, he stated, “Let’s go, Byakuen,” and then started walking towards the edge of the camp. But, before he could go very far, he felt a hand grab his ankle and he found himself kissing the ground. “What hey!” he exclaimed in alarm, and then looked down.

 

Shu grinned evilly up at Ryo. “Leaving the camp without me, huh?” he asked innocently and Ryo blinked.

 

“Um no, not really. Come on,” Ryo mumbled out then looked up as he heard a rustle.

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Jun asked sleepily as he watched the two.

 

Ryo walked swiftly over to the boy, covering his mouth. “Hush, Jun. Can you do something for me?” Jun nodded once and Ryo smiled. “Tell Nasuti that Shu and I went to the city to check out Arago’s plans and that you guys should meet us there,” Ryo instructed softly and Jun nodded again. Getting up swiftly, he walked away with Shu.

 

Jun watched them go, and then blinked as he saw a golden figure jump down from the trees. He couldn’t see who it was, but knew that it was their friend. “Don’t worry, Jun. I shall watch over them,” the soft voice that had comforted the young boy said reassuringly before the figure vanished into the night to follow the two brash Troopers.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo and Shu ran swiftly along the rooftops of Shinjuku, not knowing that Kimiko was following them as they headed for the floating castle. “See? I told ya we could outrun them!” Shu cried confidently as they ran along.

 

“Right, we can outrun some simple soldiers, but it’s too quiet. Where are the Masho?” Ryo asked, and they stopped as some soldiers popped up before them. Looking behind themselves, they saw some more soldiers appear.

 

“Alright! Time for some action!” Shu exclaimed in delight as he faced them.

 

“We don’t have time for this, Shu! Arago may be doing something as we speak!” Ryo retorted as he grabbed Shu’s arm and pulled him. They turned and attacked the soldiers blocking their way, smashing them into smoking piles before taking off again across the roofs.

 

They stopped, gasping in shock as a bright flare of energy flashed across the sky and hit a nearby building. “So that’s what Arago’s been up to,” Shu murmured softly as they watched the energy build up and launch.

 

They heard a shout and turned in shock to see the Kin'iro Samurai staring up at the large energy ball that raced towards outer space. He brought out his sais, crossing them in front of them before sweeping them up and out, shouting, “Shinzui…Shuu…RAI!!!” As they watched, lightening flashed out and combined with another jolt of power that flared from another source. They watched as the energy ball exploded in a blinding flash of light.

 

“I wonder where that other power had come from,” Ryo wondered softly as they watched the warrior put his weapons away in satisfaction. But they didn’t have time to ponder it as another batch of youja soldiers appeared around them. Grimly, they battled the soldiers, noting that their mystery ally had a score of soldiers to fight as well.

 

Shu smirked as he threw some soldiers into another group. “Maybe we should help him out. Uh, maybe not…” he commented, then stared as the group surrounding their friend was blasted out, leaving the golden Trooper standing unruffled in the former center of the circle.

 

Ryo smirked, and then gasped as another bolt of energy blasted from the castle and flowed around the tower. “Arago’s at it again!” he shouted and they both ran towards the building. They got to the strangely enshrouded building and went inside, looking up and seeing several of what seemed to be Ankoku Priests floating in a circle around the roof.

 

They made a move to go up, and then were stopped by evil laughter that they knew too well. “Shuten!” Ryo shouted out as they saw the Oni Masho appear below the spirits.

 

Shuten cackled as he looked down at them. “How you do like my Master’s Ankoku Priests, Samurai Troopers?” he asked snidely as he stared down at them. “They prepare a welcoming present for your friend Tenku,” he added in wicked glee.

 

“What!? No!” Ryo cried out and Shuten cackled again before jumping down, snarling in angry glee as he crashed down between them, sending them flying into the walls. Ryo growled softly as he got up, glaring at the Oni Masho. Shu snarled as he got up hot sparks all but flying from his eyes as he glared at Shuten as well.

 

“I remember the last time we met, boy!” Shuten snarled out as he watched the two, raising his kusari gama in front of him. He grinned wickedly as he said, “You will not be so lucky this time.”

 

Ryo and Shu stood defensively then jumped apart as Shuten lashed out with his gama chain with a growl. Jumping up along the walls as he headed for the rooftop, Shu didn’t see Shuten’s attack until it was too late. The kusari blade landed heavily into the wall, tearing it down on top of the Kongo holder as he fell to the ground with a cry.

 

“Shu!” Ryo cried out as he saw his friend buried under a pile of rock, then growled as he attacked Shuten.

 

Shuten laughed cruelly as he jumped up, calling on his sure kill. “Kou…Rai…SEN!!”

 

Ryo was slammed into the wall again with a groan as Shuten landed, laughing evilly. “This is hardly a battle! This battle has no honor when you don’t even have your yoroi, Ryo no Rekka!” he taunted.

 

Ryo snarled softly as he pulled out of the wall then called on his yoroi. “Busou…REKKA!!” Taking out his katanas, he attacked Shuten with swift sure strikes. Stepping back after a hard hit, Ryo looked up as a flash of energy shattered around them.

 

Shuten laughed as he looked at Ryo. “See? Now my master’s spirits will destroy Touma no Tenku!” he declared in evil glee.

 

“NO!” Ryo shouted in horror, but a rumbling next to him distracted him.

 

Shu blasted out of his rocky prison with a shout. “I will protect Tenku no Touma! Busou…KONGO!!” Calling on his yoroi, Shu glared at Shuten.

 

“Shu! We need to stop those spirits!” Ryo shouted, receiving a curt nod from Shu in confirmation. They jumped up and onto the walls, but a shout from Shuten startled them.

 

“You will be going no where!” the Oni Masho shouted as he swung his weapon at them. They gasped as they hung on the wall, but they never got struck. Hearing a grunt of pain, they looked down and saw the Kin'iro Samurai take the hit for them, getting slammed into the wall.

 

“Kin'iro Samurai!” they both shouted in alarm as he slid down, getting up slowly.

 

He smiled up at them, turning hard violet eyes to them. “Go quickly! I’ll take care of Shuten!” he shouted at them and they nodded in response as they began the journey up to the top. They heard several shouts and cries of pain clashing with weapons and armor colliding and looked down. Their mystery ally stood unsteadily as he watched Shuten come from the wall he had just sent the Masho into. Shu moved to go and help when all of a sudden, bright evil energy flared around them, blasting towards the two warriors below.

 

“What’s going on?! Kin'iro Samurai! Watch out!” Shu shouted down at their friend, who jumped up from the floor seconds before the blast hit. Shuten screamed as he was hit by the blast. They lost track of their friend as the blast blinded them for a bit, then continued to the top. They found their friend up there, gasping for air as he knelt on the ground. Byakuen raced over to the hurt warrior, but they weren’t able to ask anything as Shuten all of a sudden appeared, attacking more forcefully than before. They fought back in slight confusion. “Man, he’s majorly powered up!” Shu cried in wary awe as they stepped back.

 

“Where did he get this power?!” Ryo added in shock. They weren’t allowed another thought though as the power build up increased, playing across them and their yoroi. “Our yoroi! It’s squeezing us!” Ryo gritted out in pain as they tried to move.

 

Shu cried out as well, hearing a distant echo of the same cry coming from their ally as he tried to move. “I can't take this much more!” Shu shouted as he tried to breathe.

 

“We have to get out of here!” the Kin'iro Samurai cried out and then they all screamed as it increased, building exponentially.

 

Ryo opened his eyes slowly to see the same energy ball that had blasted out the first time take shape and build at a rapid rate. “I have to stop it! Before it hurts Touma!” he cried out, and then jumped up, plunging down into the middle of the column of evil energy.

 

“No! Ryo!” Shu cried out in alarm, then gasped in pain as the energy blasted out, launching into the air. “Byakuen! We have to get out of here!” Shu shouted, and then looked around. He saw the tiger next to their friend. He growled softly, nudging the pain filled warrior, who nodded before getting up. He looked at Shu, and then they both turned and got off the building.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji and Shin looked up in shock as another energy ball crested into the sky from near the castle. “Another energy ball!” Seiji exclaimed in shock.

 

“I wonder if Ryo and Shu are alright?” Nasuti asked in worry as they watched the ball head for space.

 

Jun took a step forward, looking grim. “Don’t worry, oneechan. With the Kin'iro Samurai with them, they’ll be alright,” he stated assuredly, looking up at her with a small smile. She nodded, and then looked up as they saw two forms take shape in the shadows.

 

Shu and Byakuen walked slowly out from the dust, both more than grim. “Shu! Where’s Ryo?” Shin called out and then frowned, as Shu looked around, startled.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t stop him,” Shu replied regretfully as he clenched his hand into a fist, but his mind was confused. ‘Where did the Kin'iro Samurai disappear to? He was hurt as bad as we were!’ he thought to himself in worry.

 

“Shu, what do you mean?” Nasuti asked in worry, and then they all looked up at the ball that was hurtling into outer space.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko groaned softly as she watched from the shadows. ‘This is not good,’ she thought to herself, then winced. Looking down, she removed her hand from the shallow wound in her side. She had gotten it when she had taken the blow meant for Ryo and Shu. Not even her yoroi could protect her. She shivered as she felt Ryo’s pain, his agony as he fought against the dark forces. She dragged herself up, dizzy slightly from the power of the dark realm that still traveled in her yoroi. Using her power, she flushed the evil out of her, but then had to grab the wall again as a wave of dizziness struck her. Swallowing hard, she firmed her resolve, and then jumped up to the rooftops where she knew the other Troopers were.

 

She looked over and saw the image of Arago appear before the Troopers as she came up. “Samurai Troopers, I am your new Master, Arago,” he declared in evil amusement as he floated before them.

 

“We don’t serve you, Arago!” Seiji shouted defiantly as they faced the floating head.

 

Arago laughed cruelly and retorted, “You foolish children can’t hope to beat me! Ryo no Rekka and Touma no Tenku have already met the fate that is planned for you. Shall I show you your cowardly friend as he dies?” An image floated up showing Ryo as he struggled against the powers of the Matrix of evil.

 

“Ryo!” Seiji cried out as they all stared in horror.

 

“Ryo! Oh no!” Nasuti exclaimed in dismay, her hands gripping Jun’s shoulders.

 

“As you can see, Ryo no Rekka has no chance of surviving and your friend Tenku is within my grasp as well. You are no match for me!” Arago proclaimed as he laughed.

 

“Think again, Arago.” The soft voice made them all turn and Shu gasped in surprise. The Kin'iro Samurai glared at the image, anger a visible force around his body. “Ryo no Rekka and the other Troopers will indeed defeat you if I have any say about it.” The voice didn’t rise, but still held danger within its tones.

 

Arago laughed in evil amusement. “Kin'iro Samurai. You and your master will not stop me from gaining what I want! I will crush this world and you with it,” he sneered as he vanished, laughing.

 

The group looked up as three bright lights floated towards them, then flashed into black lightening, surrounding them. As they watched, soldiers appeared, surrounding them. Frowning in worry, the three Troopers faced them. “We have to go after Arago,” Shu stated as the soldiers attacked.

 

Seiji looked over, noticing that their ally was being defended by Byakuen somewhat. Frowning in worry, he started to go over and help, but received a violet glare. Smirking in understanding, Seiji stayed nearby anyway, helping subtly. He felt a touch of gratitude on his mind and smiled slightly at their mysterious ally.

 

Nasuti looked around. “We have to do something, but we can’t do anything without Ryo and Touma,” she said worriedly.

 

“Ryo-niichan won’t get beat! He’s strong!” Jun declared determinedly, but then gasped as a bright explosion happened in the sky.

 

They all stared in horror at the explosion. “Ryo…Touma…” Nasuti whispered fearfully.

 

“Do you think…” Shin asked softly, looking at Seiji who sliced through some soldiers in anger.

 

“No! Ryo-niichan won’t get taken down like that!” Jun cried fiercely.

 

“We’d like to believe that too, Jun, but it’s just…” Shu trailed off after smashing some soldiers.

 

“Believe in them, Shu no Kongo. They will survive,” Kin'iro Samurai whispered softly as he stabbed some soldiers.

 

Shu opened his mouth to say something, and then stopped, wide-eyed. Jun and Nasuti watched in shock as the four stood stock still as if listening to something that only they could hear. They watched as the four yoroi glowed, chiming to something. “Your yoroi! It’s glowing!” Nasuti cried in wonder.

 

“Could this mean?” Shin asked as he and the others looked up. They turned as they heard a soft laugh.

 

“They will need our help. Shuten will be looking for his prey,” the Kin'iro Samurai stated, then took off at a fast run across the rooftops, followed by startled shouts as the golden yoroi holder vanished from sight.

 

“How are we supposed to know where they are when he disappears like that!?” Shu asked in frustration as they jumped to the street and took off to track down their friends.

  
“Who knows, but he’ll be able to help those two better and faster,” Seiji replied as they ran.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko panted as she ran. ‘God, why did they have to land such a ways away?’ she thought to herself in amusement. She had teleported just outside the city, unsure of their landing point or of her strength. She knew that she would have to hold back now as her constant vigil used up her strength. She frowned at this, but shrugged. So be it.

 

Stopping as she saw the tornado of power that shot out from the sky, she grew fearful. “Ryo…Touma…” she whispered softly, and then started running again. ‘They better be all right,’ she thought to herself angrily as she went over the ridge and jumped into the trees. Looking down, she saw the destruction as well as Touma and Shuten. She watched as Touma saw the Masho for who he was: a man.

 

Arago took Shuten back to the Youjakai, leaving behind confusion and fear in the Trooper. Kimiko watched silently as he was greeted by his friends before helping Ryo to his feet. Smirking, she went forward as she heard Ryo declare, “Now, we can defeat Arago.”

 

She smiled lightly and added, “Hai, now you can defeat him, for together, you are a formidable team.” They all looked over at her, startled as she came forward.

 

Seiji stepped towards her and asked softly, “Will you tell us now who you are?”  
  
Smiling, she shook her head. “The time is not now, Troopers. Soon, you will know the answers to your questions,” she answered, then looked at Ryo, who watched her with a small smile. She smiled back and commented, “Ryo no Rekka, you look like shit. How about some help?” They all blinked in surprise and she snickered as she brought her hand up. A small glowing ball formed in her palm then flew at Ryo, infusing with him.

 

He gasped in shock, as did the others, then he looked down at himself. “My strength is back! And so is my energy!” he exclaimed in shock, and then they looked up at where Kimiko had been. “Hey! Where did he go?!” he cried in surprise as they looked around.

 

“Man! That guy is just something else! He won’t even stay around to get thanked!” Shu growled in frustration, as he looked skyward.

 

“Perhaps because he is doing this not for glory or gratitude, but out of honor,” Seiji said softly and Shin smirked at him.  
  
“It would be just like him,” Shin added and nods showed the agreement to that statement.

 

Ryo sighed, and then looked at the city. “Well, let’s get to it. Arago must be defeated,” he stated firmly and then went back to the city. Kimiko smiled as she followed them from the shadows, always observant.

 

They walked silently into the mist-shrouded city, looking around cautiously. “Man, where did all this fog come from?” Shu asked as they stopped, trying to get their bearings.

 

“Arago’s prolly just scared now that we’re all together again and coming after him,” Touma replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure on that, Touma,” Nasuti refuted thoughtfully as she looked around. They all looked at her questioningly as she continued. “There was something my grandfather told me when I was studying the Youjakai. A moat with no water and a wall with no stones would surround his castle. The only way in would be through the main gate.”

 

“A moat with no water? What does that mean?” Seiji asked as they looked at her.

 

Shin looked around and queried, “Do you mean to say that we are in the moat with no water right now?”

 

Jun smirked as he looked at the fog. “Gee, it even feels like we’re in water right now,” he exclaimed in awe.

 

Suddenly, Byakuen growled and took off into the mist. Ryo called out for him, following swiftly as the tiger ran. They came upon a black wall that looked to be like clouds. They stopped as they looked up at the forbidding wall.

 

“Well, here’s the wall with no stones,” Seiji stated as they looked at it.

 

“Hey, I betcha we can just walk right through it,” Shu declared confidently as he reached out to touch the black fog.

 

“Yamero, Shu!” Touma cried sharply, halting the Kongo holder. “We don’t know what would happen if we went near it! We have to think this through!” Touma explained as he went up next to Shu. Shu sighed and rolled his eyes, then looked over as Shin pushed a van up.

 

“Hey Shu! Let’s give this a go, huh?” Shin called smirking.

 

“Aw man, why am I volunteered?!” Shu replied sufferingly then helped the red head push it to the fog. Jumping into the van, he waved as he called back, “Ja ne! See ya on the other side!”

 

The others watched him go into the fog, amused. “What a showoff!” Seiji stated in disgust.

 

Shu looked around the fog as he sat in the van. “This is boooooring! Nothing’s happening!” he cried in exasperation, then sat up. “Huh? What if nothing DOES happen?! Aw man!” he exclaimed in disgust, then gasped as smoky tentacles shot at him. Jumping out of the van, he stared up as it was floated above him. Gasping, he dodged some more tentacles, and then cried out as the van was thrown at him and tumbled out of the fog.

 

The other Troopers gasped and shouted, “Shu!” but they weren’t able to help right away as several tentacles shot out, grabbing the Kongo holder as he got up. Shin and Touma tried to help, but got caught as well.

 

Suddenly, a golden figure jumped in, freeing Shin and Touma before slashing through the tentacles holding Shu. “Go now!” the Kin'iro Samurai cried out as he gestured for them to run. But, while he wasn’t looking, several more tentacles flashed out, tangling around his legs and neck.

 

“Kin'iro Samurai!” Ryo cried out and attempted to help, but stopped when their ally shook his head.

 

“Go now! I’ll be fine-AH!” he shouted, and then was dragged into the fog, replaced by more tentacles.

 

“No!” Touma shouted, but they couldn’t follow and retreated swiftly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko struggled briefly with the tentacles, then teleported out, coming out in an alley not far from the Troopers. Gasping for air, she collapsed to the ground and shuddered. ‘Too close. Almost got beat there,’ she thought to herself, and then shakily stood up. She leaned against the wall and followed the sense of the Troopers she had, then smiled as she watched them.

 

“We have to go back and help him!” Shu all but shouted as they paused to catch their breaths.

 

Seiji sighed and glared slightly at Shu. “He can take care of himself, Shu. We should have a bit more faith in him,” he said softly.

 

Shu frowned. “Yea but, we have to do something…” he replied and they all sighed softly before sitting down.

 

*~~**~~*

 

They sat around, resting for a bit, and then Ryo and Shin went scavenging, finding some sandwiches and drinks so they could eat. Byakuen sniffed the air, and then silently got up when no one was looking. He snuck over to the bag of sandwiches that Shu had been making headway on slowly and carefully took the bag into his mouth. Looking to see that no one was watching, he loped off into the alley. /Kimiko? Where are you?/ he called softly and heard a shuffle by a dumpster. He went over there and purred softly as he saw his friend leaning against the wall palely.

 

She smiled softly at him. “Byakuen, you bringing me treats now?” she asked teasingly, and then winced.

 

He purred in concern, and then dropped the bag near her. /Eat. You need the strength,/ he ordered softly as he sat next to her and made sure she ate all of the available sandwiches. She sighed softly as she finished, then leaned back against the wall. Byakuen purred softly then moved so he was lying down and looked at her. She shook her head, smiling softly. /Lay down and sleep. I will watch over them,/ Byakuen instructed softly and she sighed, then nodded. Lying down next to him, she snuggled his body a bit before falling asleep.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Hey! Where did the sandwiches go?!” Shu shouted in surprise as his questing hand met air.

 

The others smirked as Seiji replied, “Yea right, Shu. More than likely you ate them all without even looking!” Shu growled at him, shaking his fist, but then sighed softly.

 

Jun looked around. “Ne, Ryo-niichan, where’s Byakuen?” he asked and everyone looked as well.

 

“Oh not again!” Shin cried in exasperation as Ryo sighed.

 

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Touma asked, curious.

 

Jun snickered. “Byakuen disappeared right before we ran into that girl that Shin-niichan and Ryo-niichan were drooling over!” he explained in amusement as Ryo and Shin both blushed.

 

“Girl? What girl?” Touma asked, all ears now.

 

Shu snickered. “Supposedly some hot babe ran into them in the forest outside of Tembashi,” he answered with a grin.

 

“Yea, she sounds about as elusive as our mystery friend,” Seiji added with a grin and Touma blinked at him.

 

Touma looked down at his feet, slightly bemused. He kept on seeing flashes of raven black hair and smiling violet eyes. ‘Why am I thinking about this now? What does it mean?’ he thought to himself, but then was brought back to reality as Shu shouted.

 

“Hey! The fog is leaving!”

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 1: Destinies Revealed. Pt.7/8

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Same old sad song…not mine, all theirs, no sue cuz it ain’t worth it!

Warnings: Same old stuff with a bit more swearing and such…

Pairings: None…yet

Rating: prolly closer to R in this one…

Note: oi…it keeps going and going and going…

Feedback: pweese?

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Byakuen looked up as the fog began to disappear. Turning his head, he nudged at Kimiko’s face gently. /Kimiko, wake up,/ he ordered softly and she moaned.

 

Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw that the fog was gone. Sitting up, she asked, “The Troopers?”

 

/They are making their way to the gate. We must hurry,/ Byakuen replied softly as he got up.

 

She nodded and got onto his back, riding him till they were within eyesight of the group, then got off, going into the shadows. She listened to them plan on getting into the Youjakai, frowning. ‘Something’s not right here. Why do I sense that it’s a trap?’ she thought to herself. The nap had done her good, but didn’t even dent the bone weariness that was trying to drag her down.

 

She saw Ryo slap Jun, shocked that he would do such a thing, but then knew why as she touched his mind briefly. As they discussed their plans, she snuck past them and into the gate before them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji turned a bit, looking at the gate pensively. He could have sworn…

 

“Ne, Seiji, everything ok?” Ryo asked as they looked at the blond in concern.

 

Seiji smirked in understanding, then looked at Ryo. “Hai. Just felt a reassuring presence.” The other Troopers blinked then smiled in relief and understanding.

 

“I’m glad...” Ryo murmured softly then looked at Shu. “Shu, when we go in I want you to close the gate,” he ordered softly.

 

“Close the gate? But why?” Shu asked in bemusement.

 

“We’re going in there to take out Arago. There’s no turning back,” Ryo replied firmly, receiving answering nods of agreement from them all.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko watched them silently from the shadows. She knew Seiji had seen her, but not enough of her to get a good look. She was glad they were happy for her safety. Now they would focus. She followed them as they went into the city after Shu shut the gate behind them. Something didn’t feel right.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo and the other Troopers looked around the city, on edge. “It’s too quiet…” Ryo said pensively as they walked, then stopped suddenly as a cruel laugh sounded above them. Looking up and getting into defensive postures they saw the Gen Masho as he appeared. “Rajura!” Ryo snarled out as they all glared at the trickster.

 

Laughing mockingly, Rajura glared down at them. “Well, it looks like you’ve come so far only to die, Samurai Troopers!” he declared in wicked amusement.

 

“I don’t think so! You’re going down!” Ryo snapped angrily as he jumped up to the roof where Rajura stood.

 

But, the Masho disappeared seconds before he got to his goal, reappearing on another rooftop. He cackled as he glanced at them and stated, “I think not, Samurai Troopers. OPEN THE GATES!”

 

The Troopers watched in wariness as the gates flung open, gusts of wind flowing from them and crashing in the center of the city, colliding and creating a tornado of spirit energy. Ankoku Priests flew among the whorls as the Troopers were swept up, crying out in shock and surprise.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko tried to fight but found herself swept up as easily as the Troopers. The gusts disappeared suddenly, sending them all crashing to the ground. Rolling away into a nearby alley, Kimiko got up and shook her head. ‘The hell just happened?’ she wondered as she looked up. She noticed the spirits as they flew across the sky and felt a tendril of unease start in the pit of her stomach. Hoping that the Troopers were ok, she returned her attention to the scene as they picked themselves up.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Looking up as Rajura landed nearby, the Troopers either groaned or growled as they got up. “The hell was all that?” Shu asked, smirking at Rajura. “More little tricks? You’re losing your touch, Rajura,” he stated snidely and Rajura laughed lowly.

 

“I think not, Troopers. But then, you haven’t shown me this great power of yours yet. Show me!” Rajura cried out as he attacked swiftly.

 

The Troopers attacked and defended, but found swiftly that they needed their yoroi. Ryo glared at Rajura as they formed a semi-circle. “You want to see our power so bad. Well here it is,” he said dangerously. “Busou…REKKA!”

 

Nothing.

 

They all stared at their hands in horror. “What?! Nothing happened!” Ryo cried in disbelief and Rajura cackled.

 

“Oh yes, your power is quite indeed blocked now, isn’t it, Samurai Troopers? My Master’s Ankoku Priests block you from your yoroi. You are now at my mercy!” Rajura yelled out in evil glee as he attacked the startled Troopers.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko watched in fear, too shocked to help them in time. ‘If they can’t call on their armor, then neither can I,’ she thought to herself grimly, unsure as to what to do. She suddenly stiffened, feeling Kaos’ mind touch her own and give instructions. Nodding once, she returned to watching, aching to help them. She watched as Rajura talked to Ryo, then cut through the webbing that held the Rekka holder. She gasped, then reached out, her hand glowing.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo felt himself falling all of a sudden as Rajura cut through the webbing that was his prison. But instead of a crash into concrete, he found himself floating gently down and being laid down. ‘Kin'iro Samurai?’ he wondered as he pulled free of the webbing, then looked up as the ground shook from Rajura’s impact with the sidewalk. Ryo leaned up enough, glaring defiantly up at Rajura. “I will never bow down to you or your master,” he growled out and Rajura laughed in wicked amusement.

 

“Then die,” Rajura retorted coldly and attacked, bashing Ryo with his morning star.

 

Ryo tried to defend himself, but was too weak from the earlier bashing he had received. Rajura cackled as he loomed over the Rekka holder. Suddenly a voice called out, “Hey Rajura! Catch!”   
  
“Nani?! AH!!” was all the Gen Masho cried before getting slammed into by a flying car, crashing into a nearby building.

 

Ryo stared in shock at the sight, then looked over from where the car had come from. He could see a figure in the shadows, a hint of gold gleaming in the dark. “Kin'iro Samurai? Is that you?” he called out and felt a reassuring brush against his mind.

 

“Ryo, can you hold this one off for a little bit? Help is coming and I am going to get the others free,” the soft voice inquired and Ryo frowned. Even without their armor, the identity of their mystery ally was still just that: a mystery. Ryo nodded once then watched as the figure became a blur and vanished.

 

Turning as he heard a roar of fury, Ryo prepared to defend himself as Rajura burst from his metal and concrete prison.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The other four Troopers struggled in their bonds, gasping in pain as they tightened. “We have to get to Ryo!” Seiji growled out then gasped in shock along with the others. Their bonds had broken, but instead of falling, they found themselves floating. Looking around, they heard a soft laugh and looked over to see a golden figure in the shadows of a doorway to one of the nearby rooftops.

 

“Don’t worry, Samurai Troopers. I promise you that I will never let you fall,” the soft voice of their ally called soothingly.

 

“Kin'iro Samurai! Are we ever glad to see you!” Shu cried in joyous relief.

 

Seiji smirked as they landed. “Even without our armors you still manage to hide yourself from us, ne, friend?” he asked a bit wistfully.

 

A soft chuckle answered him. “We’ll see each other later, Troopers. For now, the shadows are all you will see of me for a bit,” the soft voice replied. They all looked over as Ryo’s sure kill flared up.

 

When the light had faded, they looked and saw that their mystery friend had once again vanished. Sighing, they all went down to meet up with Ryo.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The streets were deserted as they walked along warily. “Man, the streets used to be filled with people,” Seiji commented softly as they looked around. They watched as Jun took off ahead of them, Nasuti following him with the staff of Kaos. The staff had appeared before the two as they had gone to help the Troopers and had enabled Ryo to call upon his armor to defeat Rajura.

 

“Poor Nasuti. She has her hands full with Jun,” Shin declared with a grin as they watched them go.

 

“Yea, just think of the babysitting bill his parents will get!” Touma added with a sarcastic grin.

 

Seiji frowned as he looked at them. “We don’t have time for that kid and his antics,” he snapped angrily, then looked up as they all felt danger approaching.

 

Suddenly, a troop of soldiers crashed out from windows, sewers, and surrounding buildings, attacking the five warriors. They fought back, realizing that if they were surrounded, Jun and Nasuti were in danger.

 

A sudden flash and several soldiers surrounding them fell to the ground, smoking. Ryo and Touma looked up, surprised, when another flash occurred and several more fell. They looked over and saw sais sticking out from the ground near the piles of metal. Looking up as several more soldiers were tossed into a building, they saw the Kin'iro Samurai clearing a path for them. Smirking at them, he commanded, “Move it! Nasuti and Jun ran down to the subway! Soldiers are after them!” They nodded in thanks and leapt away as he stood in the middle of the group of soldiers.

 

As soon as the Troopers were out of sight, Kimiko smirked. Calling off her yoroi, she faced the soldiers with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “All right boys. The boys are away so the girls can play,” she sneered, then attacked. After a few minutes, she found herself on the rooftop, finishing up the remnants of the troops. Satisfied, she chuckled softly as she dusted off her hands. “Stupid youja soldiers. Never underestimate your opponent,” she stated in disgust, and then sighed.

 

As she stood though, she realized something as her mind reached out for the others. “Shimatta! No, I’m such a fool!” she whispered harshly as she felt that the Troopers were on opposite sides of the city, separated. Growling angrily, she smashed her hand into the concrete under her as she fell to her knees. “Kuso! How did I miss this?!” she growled out, near tears. She looked up as she suddenly heard the voice of Kaos.

 

“It is all right, my child. This will work out as well,” he said soothingly as he came up to her.

 

She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Kaos, I failed you! Now they are separated and vulnerable to the Masho and Arago!” she cried out softly as she fell into his arms. He held her close and smiled soothingly, stroking her hair as she cried. She was exhausted and the worry for the Troopers showed to him how much she was beginning to truly care for them.

 

“No, you did not fail me, my child. Now is the time for them to stand on their own and learn their own fates. Without our guidance,” he replied soothingly and she looked up at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Demo…” she started, then stopped as they both looked over. A bright column of green light appeared before vanishing slowly and she smiled slightly. They looked up as a soft chiming sounded and the staff appeared before them, lying out as if to say that its job had been accomplished. She looked up at Kaos and nodded, then stretched her senses out.

 

She frowned after a while. “Oh no, this isn’t good,” she whispered softly, her eyes opening in concern.

 

“Shu no Kongo now doubts his yoroi. Arago has planted a seed within,” Kaos stated softly as they looked out over the city.

 

“What will we do?” she asked softly, feeling as well as Kaos that the Troopers were all together again. Suddenly, she stiffened. “Shuten. The evil that is coming from him!” she shuddered, eyes wide.

 

“Arago has filled Shuten with the Dark Realm’s power. He is under Arago’s control now. But, if they can break that hold, we may have another ally at hand,” Kaos replied thoughtfully and Kimiko nodded. Looking down at her, he instructed, “Go, be ready to help, but know that Shu no Kongo must find his own path back to his yoroi’s soul.” She nodded again as she got up, then jumped off the roof, heading for the center of the city where the fighting was occurring. Kaos watched her, then started off as well, heading in the same direction.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu watched helplessly as his friends fought against Shuten. ‘I can’t call on my yoroi. Why? Why can’t I call on it? Maybe because it’s dangerous,’ he thought to himself, then watched in sick horror as Shuten blasted the other Troopers. He held Jun, who had been injured earlier, shaking with fury and indecision. ‘What can I do? If I use Kongo, I risk becoming evil.’

 

Shuten laughed cruelly as he stepped on Ryo’s head. “Mmm, too bad. You look almost peaceful,” he commented snidely.

 

“Ryo!” Shu cried out, running at Shuten angrily.

 

Shuten laughed mockingly as he smashed the Kongo wearer into a wall. “You weak pathetic boy! None of you are a match for the Youjakai!” he cackled in evil glee.

 

Kimiko watched silently, noting the stillness of the air as a soft chiming rang through it. “Samurai Troopers, hear me. Within the yoroi there is a balance. A possibility for good and evil. You must trust in yourselves and your yoroi,” Kaos’ wise voice floated out, heard only by Kimiko and the Troopers.

 

/Samurai Troopers. Trust in your goodness and in yourselves,/ Kimiko sent out softly and Shu stirred, getting up slowly.

 

They watched in horror as Shuten cackled again, raising his gama up to strike at Ryo. “NO!” Shu cried out as he reached out, trying to get up.

 

Jun snarled as he got onto Byakuen’s back and they attacked. “Stay away from Ryo-niichan!” he cried out as Byakuen leapt at Shuten. Shuten snarled as he struck them, sending them crashing into the concrete.

 

“Jun!”

 

“Jun! Jun!” Shu cried out as he ran to the little boy’s side. Carefully, he lifted the young boy. “Jun? Daijoubu?” he asked frantically.

 

Jun slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Shu with pain. “Shu-niichan. Your yoroi…put on your yoroi-” he pleaded in pain before falling unconscious.

 

“No, Jun!” Shu cried out as he held the young boy close then glared up at Shuten fiercely. Suddenly, the kanji of Gi shone brightly on his forehead. Standing up, he cried out, “Busou…KONGO!!” Glaring fiercely as he stood before the Oni Masho, Shu stated, “I won’t allow you to hurt anyone else!”

 

Shuten smirked evilly. “Very brave of you. You risk becoming my evil brother,” he mused as he watched the Kongo wearer.

 

Shu growled defiantly. “I’m not listening to any more of your talk, Shuten. Jun showed me the way. I believe in Kongo no yoroi,” he declared confidently as he stepped forward.

 

Shuten laughed cruelly, then lifted his gama up. Crying out in rage, he called on the dark powers. “Kou…Rai…SEN!!”

 

Shu frowned in determination as he called on his own sure kill, filling the power with his own sense of justice. “Gan…TESSAI!!”

 

Shuten screamed in agony as the earth ripping force blasted him. He fell to the ground, the dark powers losing their hold as he fell unconscious. Shu panted as he watched Shuten fall. He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, then smiled up as Ryo smiled down at him, pride showing visibly in the tiger blue eyes. Shu looked back over at Shuten. “A human wore the Oni yoroi. What does that mean for us?” Shu asked softly as they looked at the unconscious Masho.

 

“Nothing at all, Shu no Kongo. So long as you hold goodness and truth within your spirits you will not fall.” They all looked over at the soft declaration as the Kin'iro Samurai stepped up out of the shadows.

 

“Kin'iro Samurai! Why didn’t you help us?!” Shu cried out as he stood, betrayal in his eyes as he glared at the other warrior.

 

He stared back at Shu, then a soft smile played across his face. “Some lessons must be learned without a helping hand to guide you, Shu. I won’t always be here to help and in this case you needed to figure it out on your own what was within your heart,” he replied gently and Shu blinked, looking down before relaxing.

 

Suddenly, they all looked over as a bright red glow surrounded Shuten, drawing him up and back towards the castle. But he never got there as a blue column of light blocked the return. Shuten was floated back to Kaos, who held him gently as he looked down at the Troopers.

 

“Kaos. It’s him,” Ryo whispered softly, reverently.

 

Kaos smiled down at them. “Hai, Samurai Troopers. All five of you won this battle together,” he declared with pride, then turned, leaving.

 

The Kin'iro Samurai nodded once, then walked over to where Nasuti sat with Jun, who was still unconscious. Kneeling down across from her, he took the boy into his arms gently. Nasuti moved as if to say something, but then stopped as violet eyes met hers with a soft smile. She sat back and watched with the Troopers as he held the boy close before closing his eyes. A soft pearly white glow shone on his body, then trailed to Jun, surrounding him in soft light before disappearing. Jun stirred, moaning softly as he woke up, then looked up into familiar violet eyes. “Kin'iro Samurai?” he asked softly, blinking.

 

Smiling gently, he nodded. “Hai, Jun. I must thank you, young one. For if it wasn’t for you, Shu no Kongo wouldn’t have found the path again,” the Kin'iro Samurai’s soft voice replied in gratitude.

 

Jun blinked, then smiled brightly as he stood up. He looked again into the soft violet gaze, and then a smile of recognition crossed his face. The Samurai smiled back, then placed a finger on his lips in a gesture of silence and Jun nodded, understanding. Smiling again, the Kin'iro Samurai stood up, then looked over at the amazed Troopers. “All of your questions will be answered. Follow me,” he ordered, then went over to Byakuen. Byakuen purred, then looked ahead as the golden trooper got onto his back. Walking slowly ahead, Byakuen led the way to a garden safe haven.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Destiny’s Wheel: Chapter 1: Destinies Revealed. Pt. 8/8

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine, no sue…yea

Warnings: Angst and sap alert!! Death!

Pairings: wouldn’t you like to know hehe

Rating: R for violence

Note: wow…end of the first chapter! Cool! Now onto the next one after this!

Feedback: Muchos appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she rode Byakuen. Her exhaustion was catching up to her and it worried the female warrior. She needed all of her wits about her if she was going to be able to continue on this mission. She saw Kaos as he stood near a bridge, and then got off of Byakuen before walking over slowly to her mentor and friend.

 

Kaos looked up and smiled at her in greeting, then looked at Shuten. Nodding in understanding, Kimiko went over to Shuten and checked him over. She listened as the Troopers came into the garden, and then heard Kaos say softly, “I am glad you are here, Byakuen, my old friend.” She smiled as she heard the big cat purr, and then looked over at Kaos.

 

Standing, she went over by him, looking slightly at the curious Troopers as she quietly talked to Kaos about Shuten’s status. He nodded once, then looked over and smiled at the five young men.

 

They stood taller, practically beaming as he spoke. “Ryo no Rekka, Touma no Tenku, Seiji no Korin, Shin no Suiko, Shu no Kongo. You have proven yourselves to be strong and well able to defeat the Youjakai. I’m very proud of you.” The five all smiled, pride showing as they gazed at Kaos and Kimiko. “You are to be commended. You fought with courage and strength, overcoming many of the obstacles that had been thrown before you,” Kaos added with a soft smile.

 

Seiji stepped forward slightly as he replied, “Arigato, Kaos. But, we owe you and Kin'iro Samurai a lot of the thanks. You both helped us many times, saving us.”

 

The Kin'iro Samurai chuckled softly. “I didn’t need to help as much as I had first thought, Troopers. You did just fine mainly on your own. I’m also very impressed. I had my doubts,” he commented with a grin and the Troopers chuckled.

 

Jun tugged on Nasuti’s arm. “Psst…psst…oneechan, who’s he?” he asked as he pointed at Kaos, then meeped as Kaos turned to them, smiling.

 

“I’m sorry young lady, young man. I want to thank you two as well. You helped the Troopers overcome many obstacles with your encouragement and knowledge,” Kaos stated kindly and the Kin'iro Samurai smiled and nodded.

 

Nasuti smiled as she replied, “I knew that the Troopers all needed to be together in order to defeat the Youjakai. And I’ve seen it for myself as well.” Kaos nodded as he looked over at his golden Trooper.

 

Ryo looked over at Kaos and asked softly, “Kaos, what is the relation between our yoroi and Shuten’s dark yoroi?”  
  
Kaos turned from them and stared at Shuten pensively. “Your yoroi and Shuten’s are the same.” Gasps and exclamations flew out from the Troopers as they stared at Kaos. The Kin'iro Samurai crossed his arms across his chest as he watched them, silently waiting for Kaos to reveal the rest of the information. “They come from the same source: yours, the Masho, as well as Reikon,” Kaos added as he pointed at the golden Trooper.

 

The five blinked in surprise. “Reikon? Is that your yoroi’s name?” Shin asked Reikon’s holder softly. He nodded and smiled gently.

 

Ryo fidgeted slightly then finally asked softly, “Will you please tell us who you are now?” The other four Troopers nodded in agreement as they looked at their fellow warrior.

 

Kimiko smiled slightly then looked over at Kaos questioningly. Kaos nodded once then stepped over as Kimiko knelt down onto one knee, eyes closing serenely. Her face mask slid back, revealing her face, and then she felt her helmet being removed. She opened her eyes and stood as her raven black hair fell around her, brushing past her ass and blowing in the wind.

 

The Troopers as well as Nasuti and Jun gasped in shock as the warrior they had thought was a male was revealed as a female. She smiled teasingly at them as they gaped at her, then Ryo spoke softly, eyes filled with delight, “It’s you.”

 

Shin also was very delighted. “I don’t believe it! You were the one helping us?” he asked. Both didn’t notice the strange looks they were receiving until Shu spoke, his voice telling of his shock.

 

“That’s the mystery girl?!” he squeaked out as he gestured vaguely at Kimiko.

 

Seiji smirked as he gazed at her for a long moment. “You never said she was THAT beautiful,” he exclaimed softly and she blushed a bit.

 

Shin and Ryo both snorted as Ryo retorted, “Yes we did. You just never believed us!”

 

Touma was quiet for a while as he gazed at Kimiko, then realized that her gaze was locked with his own. She smiled at him, then replied softly, “Hai, it is good to see you in the real light, Shin and Ryo.” She turned her gaze at this to the other Troopers, including them. “My name is Tasaki Kimiko. Like Kaos said, I wear the Reikon yoroi, whose soul is Ai. Love,” she explained as she bowed slightly to them in greeting.

 

They all smiled at her. “Kimiko, huh? That’s such a pretty name,” Ryo murmured thoughtfully then smirked as she blushed again.

 

Shu tapped his chin thoughtfully. “How were you able to give Ryo that energy ball or whatever it was? And you healed Jun, didn’t you?” he asked and frowned as she nodded, sighing softly, almost sadly.

 

Kaos placed a hand on her shoulder as he replied, “Kimiko has special gifts that she has been using to help you five out as best she can.”

 

“Gifts? What kind of gifts?” Ryo asked in curiosity, not noticing the uncomfortable look that came to Kimiko’s face.

 

Kimiko sighed. “Well, I think you’ve kinda figured out I’m telepathic. I’m also telekinetic and have the power to heal,” she answered as she looked away from them a bit.

 

The Troopers watched, wondering why she was so hesitant to tell them about her powers. But then Shu smirked and asked, “Well, can you do any other tricks?”

 

She smiled slightly at him, and then shrugged vaguely. “You’ll see them eventually,” she retorted, then smirked at the frustrated look that came to both Ryo and Shu’s face.

 

“Ever the elusive, ne Kimiko?” Touma queried softly and she smirked at him.

 

Ryo stood straighter as he gazed at her. “Will you be joining us, Kimiko no Reikon?” he asked and she smiled at him.

 

“I would like that, Troopers. It would be an honor to fight by your sides,” Kimiko replied, bowing her head to them.

 

They blinked, and then Seiji said, “The honor is with us, Kimiko.” A soft smile of relief flashed across her face and they realized now why she had been forced to hide her identity. She wasn’t sure if they would have accepted her.

 

A soft moan from behind Kimiko and Kaos startled them. Ryo and Touma quickly pulled their weapons out, training them on the slowly moving Masho as he regained consciousness. Just as Touma was about to shoot his arrow, Kaos held his staff out, blocking them. “Stop. Put your weapons down.” They blinked in surprise at him, not noticing as Kimiko walked over to Shuten and put a gentle hand on his back as if checking him over. She looked up at him and nodded, then placed her helmet back on. Kaos looked over at the Troopers and instructed, “I will speak to him. He is human. Perhaps he is ready to join us.”

 

Ryo lowered his katanas. “Demo…” he started, and then stopped as Kaos looked at him.

 

“You do realize that we can not allow Arago to have his yoroi, don’t you?” Kaos asked softly and Ryo sighed, nodding. Turning, they started to leave as Kaos looked at Kimiko. /Kimiko. Stay near and be ready to offer assistance if he needs it,/ Kaos sent to her and she nodded, then walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, watching silently as Shuten awoke and sat up, rubbing his head. Kaos looked over at Shuten, a slight smile on his lips as he asked, “Shuten, are you ready to listen to what I have to say?”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shuten looked into the water flowing under the bridge, his mind in turmoil. ‘No wonder I fought against Arago all the time. I wasn’t meant to have such hatred within my soul. But, how do I purge myself of this evil? How can I follow what Kaos told me in following my heart?’ he thought to himself as he gazed at his image.

 

A soft voice floated to him and he looked up. “It’s hard, isn’t it? Trying to find a way out of the darkness when it’s all you’ve ever known?”

 

Shuten looked over as the one he had named as Kin'iro Samurai walked over. He blinked as he saw that the face mask was pulled back, revealing gentle features that seemed almost feminine. Shuten stared as he realized that it wasn’t just the face that had feminine features but the whole figure.

 

He looked back at his, no, her he corrected himself mentally, face and saw a light smile on her lips. He stepped forward slightly as she stopped and asked, “So, a female has been helping the Troopers defeat myself and my fellow Masho?” She chuckled and winked at him, earning a light smile from him. Softly, he requested, “Would you do this Masho a favor and remove your helmet so that he may see your face fully?”

 

She smiled again and nodded once, then lifted her helmet off. He held his breath as raven black hair cascaded down her back, framing her in black swirls. He looked her over, and then smiled. “What is your name, golden child?” he asked softly as he stepped forward a bit more, closing the distance between them. He was surprised when he saw no fear within her dark violet eyes.

 

She cocked an eyebrow in amusement as she replied, “My name is Tasaki Kimiko. I wear the Reikon yoroi.”

 

“Hmm, I had thought that Reikon no yoroi was a myth. As well as other legends of the wearer. Never did I expect such beauty to carry such a strong burden,” Shuten whispered softly as he brought a hand up and gently touched her face.

 

A light blush crossed her cheeks, but she didn’t look away from him. Softly, she answered, “There is beauty within all creatures, Shuten. Even inside of you.” He snorted bitterly and moved to step back, but she brought a hand up to hold his hand to her face as she continued in a serious tone. “I can help you, if you’d like. I can at least free your heart enough so it can decide without the darkness clouding it,” she offered and his eyes widened as he looked at her.

 

Then, a soft smile crossed his lips and he leaned in, closing the distance between them swiftly as his lips met hers in a light kiss. She gasped slightly in surprise, but didn’t move as Shuten kissed her. He closed his eyes, thus didn’t see the light glow that passed between their lips as they kissed.

 

After a minute, he pulled back slightly, looking into her dazed eyes and smiled again. She smiled back and he whispered, “I don’t know what you did while I kissed you, but my heart is free. Arigato.” She nodded, then swayed a bit, dizzy. He reached out to her, but they both gasped and looked up as lightening flashed around them. Kimiko put her helmet back on, then stood back to back with Shuten as they watched the other Masho appear, laughing cruelly.

 

“Well well, Shuten. It’s been a while,” Anubis commented lightly as he stepped out. He frowned as he saw the Kin'iro Samurai. “We’ve come to take you back with us, Shuten,” he added with a cruel smile.

 

“Arago-sama wishes you to return with us,” Naaza ordered snidely as he walked up closer to them, stopping when the young warrior glared a warning at him.

 

“Now,” Rajura finished as he lowered himself down like a spider and gazed at the two.

 

Shuten smirked as he stood up. “You’re all wasting your time. I am not returning to Arago.” Slowly, he walked towards the edge of the bridge and looked at them. “Arago used me. I can no longer serve him,” he stated as he crossed his arms defiantly.

 

“Arago-sama disagrees Shuten. You will return with us,” Naaza declared as he drew two of his katanas.

 

Kimiko took out her sais and brought them up defensively. “Shuten is a free man. He can make his own decisions,” she stated softly and Naaza laughed cruelly.

 

“Stay out of this, Kin'iro Samurai. This is none of your affair!” Rajura cried as his only warning before launching his morning star at her, causing her to jump out of the way, back-flipping and coming up, only to have Naaza attack her.

 

“No! Kimiko!” Shuten cried out as he tried to go to her aid, but Anubis attacked, slashing with his wolf claw at him. Rajura rapid fired his nunchukus, hitting Shuten several times before the Oni Masho was able to grab the chains of the weapon and yank them out.

 

He turned his head and gasped as he saw Naaza use his poison blast, knocking Kimiko flying into a nearby tree. She cried out in pain and slid down, gasping for air as she clutched her throat from the fumes. Shuten tried to go to her, but was blocked by the Doku Masho as he attacked. He saw Anubis out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t react in time as the Yami Masho stabbed his wolf claw into his side. Crying out in pain, Shuten collapsed slowly to the ground.

 

“Shuten!” Kimiko cried out as she rushed, but got sidelined by Rajura as he slammed his morning star into her from behind. She gasped in pain and collapsed near Shuten, struggling to get up.

 

“Well, well, looks like we will have two prizes to take to Arago-sama,” Naaza commented smugly as he reached down to grab Kimiko.

 

Suddenly an arrow soared at them and Naaza jumped out of the way as it landed near Kimiko, blocking them. They looked up in surprise as Touma shouted angrily, “Get away from them! Now!”

 

“Yea, take your fight up with us!” Ryo cried out as he and Shu jumped out of a tree, followed by Seiji and Shin from another tree. They surrounded the three Masho, facing off as Touma covered them from above, arrow ready.

 

“This is none of your affair, Trooper whelps!” Naaza sneered as he glared at Ryo.

 

Ryo snorted. “You beat up one of us, it becomes a part of us. And you aren’t taking Shuten anywhere,” he stated dangerously, raising his katanas up.

 

“Yea, he’s staying with us!” Shin added as he held Rajura at the end of his yari.

 

Seiji looked down at Kimiko as she got slowly up. “Kimiko, you ok?” he asked in worry and she smiled at him. But they still saw the wince of pain as she moved.

 

“So, our little Kin'iro Samurai has a name, huh?” Anubis sneered as the Masho watched her stand.

 

She glared at them. “It’ll take more than you pathetic Masho to beat this girl,” she sneered at them and they gaped at her.

 

“Girl?! You are…” Naaza trailed off, red in the face with embarrassment and fury. To be beaten by a female was a blow that they hadn’t expected.

 

The Troopers smirked. “Masho, let us introduce Kimiko no Reikon, Samurai Trooper,” Shu introduced cockily and Kimiko saluted to the mortified Masho.

 

“A female has beaten you!! How demeaning!” Anubis sneered at Naaza and Rajura, who glared back at him.

 

“It doesn’t matter. We must get Shuten back to Arago-sama,” Naaza declared then watched as the Troopers closed ranks.

 

“Over us you will,” Ryo said softly, and then they all attacked. The Masho fought hard, but it soon became apparent that the battle was not theirs.

 

Suddenly, a bright red light flashed from the sky, crashing to the ground and blocking them. The Troopers watched in shock as the Masho surrounded Shuten, laughing cruelly as they vanished in balls of light.

 

“Aw damn! Shuten went with them!” Touma cried in slight anger as they watched the four disappear.

 

“Kuso!” Kimiko cursed softly, startling the others. They stared as she clenched her hand into a fist as she stared up at the sky. But they didn’t comment as Kaos came up behind them, his staff chiming as he walked up.

 

He looked up at the sky in concern as he murmured softly, “Now, Arago wants all ten yoroi. He will stop at nothing to gain their power.”

 

Kimiko sighed and nodded as she looked at Kaos, but Ryo proclaimed, “Then we’ll have to go in and take Arago down on his turf.”

 

Kaos looked at him, something of alarm in his demeanor as he replied, “It is dangerous in the Youjakai. You may not make it.”

 

Ryo smirked as he put his katanas away. “We’ve sworn to defeat Arago and we will,” he stated confidently.

 

Shu winked and added sassily, “Besides, with Kimiko with us, we could kill him with looks!” Kimiko blushed brightly and looked away and they laughed softly. “But, could we get something to eat before we go?” Shu asked as he held a hand to his stomach.

 

Jun laughed softly as he rode Byakuen. “Shu-niichan needs to eat all the time. Even before battles,” he commented and grinned.

 

Shu rolled his eyes. “Hey, give me a break!” he cried and they laughed again.

 

Suddenly, they all turned as they heard a soft moan and saw Kimiko collapse to her knees, holding her head as she gritted her teeth. “Kimiko!” Seiji cried out in alarm, as alarmed as the rest at her sudden collapse, but it was Kaos who reached her first, kneeling next to her.

 

“Kimiko, daijoubu?” Kaos asked softly as he brushed a hand down her face.

 

She smiled slightly up at him, trying to hide her pain and exhaustion, but not quite succeeding. “Eh, guess Naaza's attack got to me real bad, that’s all. No big deal,” she whispered as nonchalantly as possible.

 

Kaos sighed softly, and then stood up, helping her to stand. She wavered slightly, but then found herself steadied by a strong arm around her waist as her arm was placed over a shoulder. She looked up, surprised and found herself staring into deep blue eyes. Touma smiled gently at her and murmured, “Ya know, you can always count on us to help you, Kimiko. We are your allies and friends.” She smiled slightly and looked away, but not before he saw a look of fear in her eyes. He frowned.

 

Kaos smiled slightly, but then tilted his head as he heard Shu ask Ryo, “So, how are we going to get into Arago’s castle?”

 

Ryo shrugged, and then noticed Kaos watching them. Stepping forward a bit, he asked, “Kaos, is there a way to get into the castle?”

 

Kaos sighed softly, looking down. “I will be the bridge into Arago’s domain,” he answered softly, almost in resignation. Kimiko watched him in concern, not liking how he was so resigned.

 

But the Troopers didn’t take notice. “Awesome! We’ll take down Arago and free everyone!” Shu proclaimed as he glanced at Jun. “You watch, Jun. We’ll have your parents back with the rest of the city in no time!” Shu cried and Jun smiled up at him.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo sighed as he looked around at the group. Shin and Touma were talking quietly as they sat nearby on some rubble. Jun and Nasuti were dozing nearby on a ledge, while Kimiko was sound asleep on Byakuen. As soon as they had settled down in the lower part of the city, Kaos had told her to rest. She had tried to protest, but he had been rather firm. They all had been curious about her protests, but then had watched as she had fallen asleep as soon as she laid her head down on Byakuen’s furry body.

 

That had worried them. How could she be so exhausted? They had tried asking Kaos about this, but he had said nothing. Sighing softly again, Ryo shook his head. He had a bad feeling that Kimiko had been watching over them constantly, never sleeping for the past several days. Add to it that she kept on using her powers and getting herself into trouble for them, it all equaled to her burning out. He looked at her again and smiled softly. She looked so peaceful sleeping, her hand pillowed under her face as she slept soundlessly.

 

Seiji watched him, smiling softly. They all were taken with their beautiful ally in some way. Mainly, they all felt a sense of gratitude to her for all that she’d done for them. She had helped them to fight, but had left it open enough so they could do it themselves. ‘I think we all are just wondering if we can repay her somehow,’ Seiji thought to himself, then turned as he heard Shu’s impatient sigh.

 

“You know, look. I don’t see the big deal. Why don’t we just break in to Arago’s castle right now?” Shu asked in exasperation as he leaned his chin on his hand.

 

“Aaa, we shouldn’t go in without being prepared, Shu. Let Kaos do the bridge thing and then we can worry about the Youjakai,” Touma replied as he leaned back a bit.

 

Seiji snorted as he commented, “Yea, well, we should also remember what Kaos said as well.”

 

Shu sighed, and then nodded. “Hai hai, but I still say we should blast our way in there,” he stated, then looked over at Ryo. “Ne, Ryo. What’s up?” he asked and Ryo smiled slightly at him.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. But I can’t forget what Kaos said. Maybe getting into the Youjakai won’t be the snap we think it may be,” he answered and shrugged slightly.

 

“Let’s just go with the flow. If we start doubting ourselves now, we might not make it then, right? So, let’s stop it. Kimiko hasn’t lost faith in us, and she’s going with us,” Shin reminded lightly and they all smiled at this, nodding.

 

“Papa…Mama…” Jun murmured softly as he turned in his sleep.

 

Nasuti woke up and smiled sadly as she murmured, “He’s talking in his sleep.”

 

Shu and Ryo came over by the wall and watched her as Shu muttered, “Man it really burns me that he can’t be with his parents.”

 

Ryo nodded in agreement then looked around in surprise. “Kaos? Where did he go?” he wondered aloud as he looked around.

 

“He was right here a minute ago,” Shin replied as he and Touma got up off of the pile of rubble they had been sitting on.

 

They looked around, confused, when a soft moan surprised them. They looked over to see Kimiko waking up, stretching gracefully before gazing at them. “You all look so serious. What’s wrong?” she asked quietly, then got up, stretching again.

 

But they didn’t answer right away as they just stared at her. Nasuti snickered softly as she watched the bewitched young men, and then asked, “Kimiko. You were so deeply asleep that you should have been out for days! How is it you got up so quickly?”

 

Kimiko smirked as she answered, “It’s called an internal clock. I set mine to wake me in a couple of hours.” She noticed the stares she was getting and sighed, trying to hide her blush as she leaned up against Byakuen and scratched him behind the ears. Byakuen purred and chuckled softly. She cleared her throat and looked at them, then looked up the stairs. “I’m going up for some air,” she said, then started up the stairs, followed by Byakuen. Ryo moved to go with her and she called over her shoulder, “And no, I don’t need a bodyguard.” Ryo blushed and the others laughed as she continued up the stairs.

 

She sighed softly as she got to the top. She wasn’t sure she could handle their ‘attention’. She was flattered for certain, but she was so used to being on her own that the extra attention was embarrassing. She was constantly hearing their thoughts about her and she wasn’t certain how she would be able to handle being alone with any one of them outside of battle. She remembered the ‘dream’ she’d had with Touma. She knew he remembered now as well, had seen it in his eyes when he had gazed at her. What was it she had been feeling so close to him?

 

Sighing again, she shook her head to dispel her thoughts, and then saw Kaos standing not far from her. Softly, she went to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. “Kaos, why are you so worried and sad?” she asked softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

 

He sighed softly and looked down at her. “I am just sad on some decisions that must be made, and worried for all of you. Arago is dangerous. I do not wish to leave you at his mercy,” he replied softly as he caressed a tender finger along her jawline.

 

She smiled up at him and stated, “We can do this, Kaos. We’re almost there. I know that some sacrifices had to be made, but we can do this.”

 

He smiled softly, then instructed, “I want you to protect and guide them while in the Youjakai, all right, Kimiko?” She nodded once, straightening up. Kaos smiled and caressed her cheek, then looked down at Byakuen. “You must protect those two now, my old friend,” he murmured softly and Byakuen purred sadly, pressing his face into the robed leg. Sighing again, Kaos looked up at the floating castle that dominated the horizon. Determined, he brought his staff up and the chiming began as he walked to the gateway, Kimiko and Byakuen watching him go silently.

 

Kimiko watched as her friend and mentor disappeared between the buildings. She felt unease within her as she waited for Kaos to do whatever he was going to do. Suddenly, the ground trembled around her and she gasped. She saw lightening flash from the castle, striking down where Kaos had gone. She cried out as she felt his cry of pain tear through her mind and heart. “Kaos!” she shouted and ran off for where he was, praying she was in time.

 

She panted as she ran, and then gasped as a bright column of light burst before her. Covering her eyes, she screamed, “Kaos!!”

 

Kaos looked over at her serenely and said, “Protect and guide them, my dear Kimiko. Remember your soul of love and follow your heart.” Then, he became a ball of light and flared up, rushing to the top of the column and making the bridge.

 

“Kaos!! YADDA!!” Kimiko cried out in anguish as she fell to her knees. Hands wrapped around her waist, she sobbed and rocked herself as she sat near the bridge that had taken her friend away.

 

TBC in Chapter 2!

 


End file.
